사랑해! (I love you!)
by soo-iceu
Summary: [Topp Dogg][#1 HanJoo][#2 KiJoon][#3 XeroNissi] Jiho muter otak buat nyari cara yang anti-mainstream buat nembak hyung yg dia suka. Kira-kira berhasil gak ya? / RnR!
1. Chapter 1: 미안해

**Saranghae!**

• **Topp Dogg fanfiction •**

**Warning! Semi-OOC, typo(s), fluffy gagal!**

**Chapter 1: Mianhae [HanJoo]****ㅡ****START!**

ㅡo00oㅡ

"Hansol hyung!"

Hansol menoleh. Mendapati Byungjoo yang tengah berlari kearahnya sambil membawa plastik yang entah isinya apa. Wajahnya bahagia, bibir plumnya membentuk senyum yang luar biasa mempesona. Senyuman Byungjoo membuat Hansol harus menelan ludahnya sendiri. Byungjoo sangat cantik.

Tersadar akan lamunannya, Hansol menggeleng pelan dan memasang wajah cuek nan dingin yang ia miliki. Sekarang, Byungjoo sudah ada tepat didepan Hansol. Wajah bahagia Byungjoo agak memudar. Mungkin karena melihat wajah Hansol yang dingin.

Merasa tidak akan ada jawaban dari Hansol, Byungjoo pun berinisiatif membuka pembicaraan lagi. "Hyung, aku habis membeli dua _bubble tea_. Hyung mau satu?" Tanya Byungjoo ramah, yang dibalas gelengan ketus Hansol. Pria berambut cokelat terang itu berbalik dan melanjutkan langkahnya menuju _practice room_.

Byungjoo menghela nafas. Ini adalah hari kedelapan Hansol bersikap dingin padanya. Byungjoo sendiri tidak tahu apa penyebabnya. Ia sudah menanyakan pada Jiho bahkan pada Hyosang, mereka menjawab tidak tahu apa-apa dan berkata bahwa Hansol biasa saja.

Sedih. Tentu saja. Byungjoo merasa sangat sedih. Satu-satunya member yang mau mendengarkan keluh kesahnya hanya Hansol. Yang membuatnya merasa nyaman hanya Hansol. Dirinya sangat butuh Hansol.

Hansol adalah sahabat terbaik Byungjoo.

Ia masih ingat hari sebelum Hansol bersikap seperti ini. Tangan Hansol mengelus dengan sayang surai cokelat tua Byungjoo sebelum tidur. Dan saat ia bangun, Hansol sudah bersikap dingin dan menjauhinya.

Dan ini adalah pertama kalinya Byungjoo menangis karena sikap Hansol yang membuat hatinya sakit sejak delapan hari yang lalu.

ㅡo00oㅡ

Air mata Byungjoo terus mengalir dengan deras. Hojoon yang berada didepan Byungjoo mendengus sebal. Hansol memang sangat tidak bisa ditebak. Ia merasa tidak tega dengan Byungjoo yang notabenenya sangat polos melebihi kepolosan Sangwon, sang maknae kurang ajar. Byungjoo juga pribadi yang manis dan berhati lembut, ditambah wajahnya yang sangat cantik. Ia sangat mudah menangis jika dirinya membuat sedikit kesalahan.

Hojoon ingin sekali menghajar Hansol. Berani-beraninya anak pendek itu membuat uri Byungjoo menangis.

"Hyung, apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Tanya Byungjoo. Kening Hojoon mengerut.

"Aku akan mencari tahu penyebabnya. Okay?"

"Jinjja hyung?"

"Ne, Byungjoo-ah.. Kau yang sabar ne?"

"Ne hyung. Jeongmal gomawo~"

Hojoon mengulas senyum tipis. Setidaknya, Byungjoo sudah selesai menangis. Ia mengusap air mata yang ada di pipi Byungjoo dengan tisu.

"Gomawo hyung."

"Cheonmanaeyo."

ㅡo00oㅡ

Hansol berusaha sekuat tenaga agar tidak memeluk Byungjoo yang sedang menonton tv saat ini. Akhirnya, kakinya membawanya duduk disebelah Jiho yang sedang bermain playstation dan segera memeluk leher Jiho. Persis dirinya saat memeluk leher Byungjoo. Tapi tetap saja, rasanya aneh. Kulit Byungjoo jauh lebih lembut. Memikirkannya saja membuat Hansol rindu pada pria bersurai cokelat tua itu.

"Oh ya! Aish Kim Hansol! Apa yang kau lakukan! Jangan peluk-peluk!"

"Diam Shin Jiho!"

"IUH _YOU'RE SO GAY_, KIM HANSOL!"

"_Shut up or i'll kiss you_."

Jiho diam saja setelah mendengus. Hansol itu tidak bisa ditebak. Akhirnya, ia pasrah apa yang Hansol lakukan padanya. Memeluk lehernya erat danㅡoh astaga, pelukannya sudah sampai pinggang! Belum lagi kepala Hansol yang bertengger dibahunya. Sangat mengganggu!

Eh tunggu. Seperti ia tahu posisi skinship Hansol saat ini. Bukankah ini skinship yang suka Hansol berikan pada Byungjoo? Lalu, kenapa tiba-tiba Hansol melakukan ini padanya? Pasti ada yang tidak beres.

"Hansol-ie."

"Wae?"

"Apa yang terjadi denganmu?"

"Eh? Apaan?" Kepala Hansol terangkat dari bahu Jiho. Matanya menatap mata Jiho.

"Kau kenapa?"

"Kenapa apanya?"

"Biasanya kau melakukan ini pada Byungjoo hyung, bukan?"

"Loh, terus?"

"Tumben sekali melakukan ini padaku?"

Hansol diam saja dan meletakkan kepalanya dibahu Jiho lagi tanpa memedulikan si rambut pirang yang tengah mendengus kesal.

Oh, Hansol, apakah kau tidak merasakan sesuatu? Bahwa Byungjoo tengah menatap perih _skinship_mu dengan Jiho.

ㅡo00oㅡ

Semua member Topp Dogg tengah sibuk sendiri didalam _practice room_ saat ini. Hyosang bersama Sanggyun, Sehyuk, Taeyang dan juga Sangwon tengah berdiskusi untuk membuat _mixtape_ atau bahkan lagu untuk _group_ mereka. Hojoon dan Jiho sedang berlatih bersama Dongsung, Sangdo, Hyunho dan Yooncheol. Sedangkan Byungjoo dan Hansol sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Lagipula, mereka berdua ada disudut yang berbeda. Byungjoo didekat para manusia yang tengah membuat lagu sedangkan Hansol berada didekat meja komputer, tentu saja ditemani ponselnya.

Mata Hansol begitu serius menatap layar ponselnya. Wajahnya tetap dingin. Aura menyeramkan menutupi tubuh Hansol. Pada akhirnya, ia mendengus dan menutup aplikasi browsernya. Tangannya beralih untuk menelepon seseorang. Ia bangkit dan berjalan keluar dari practice room.

"Hoi Hansol! Mau kemana?" Tegur Hyosang yang menyadari pergerakan Hansol. Karena teguran Hyosang, semua yang ada di ruangan itu langsung menoleh kearah Hansol. Hansol melirik Byungjoo yang tidak melihatnya, malah menundukkan kepalanya. Wajah dinginnya menjadi sendu tidak jelas.

"Mau keluar sebentar."

"Boleh aku ikut?" Tanya Hojoon. Hansol menggeleng dan langsung menutup pintu practice room.

Semuanya saling pandang, lalu pandangan mereka tertuju pada Byungjoo. Mereka baru sadar akan keanehan yang dilakukan anak tidak punya urat malu itu. Anak itu diam tidak seperti biasanya. Dan lebih lucu nya lagi, Hansol tidak mendekati Byungjoo.

"Byungjoo? Ada masalah?" Kali ini Sehyuk buka suara. Tadinya Hojoon ingin menahan untuk menanyakan hal itu. Tapi mengingat sifat galak, keras kepala nan menyebalkan Sehyuk, ia jadi malas.

Byungjoo tetap diam dan semakin menundukkan kepalanya. Iseng, Yooncheol memegang pipi Byungjoo. Dan hasilnya? Basah! Byungjoo menangis!

"Byungjoo? Wae?"

"Hansol hyung mendiamkanku. _Hiks._"

"Loh? Memang karena apa?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu, hyung-deul. Hiks. Sejak delapan hari yang lalu. Hansol hyungㅡhiks, mendiamkanku. Bahkan ia menjauhiku. Hiks."

Raut wajah para memberㅡselain Hojoon dan Jihoㅡberubah terkejut plus kesal. Sedangkan Hojoon memasang wajah sendunya, kalau Jiho, raut wajahnya bertanya-tanya. Ia bingung.

_Kau berhutang penjelasan padaku, Hansol._ Batin Hyosang dan Sehyuk dalam hati.

ㅡo00oㅡ

"Yeoboseyo? Jongin-ah?"

"_Yo Hansol-hyung! _Wae geurae_?_"

Wow. Ternyata, diam-diam, Hansol sangat dekat dengan member EXO, yaitu Jonginㅡyang bernama panggung Kai. Kedekatan mereka mulai saat Topp Dogg debut. Itu karena Hansol tidak sengaja menabrak Jongin dan... Ya begitu.

"Kau _free_ sekarang?"

"_Mm.. Sekarang sih _free_. Tapi dua jam lagi, ada jadwal _photo magazine. Wae hyung_?_"

"Oh, arraseo. Aku tunggu kau ditempat biasa, ne?"

_"Okay. Aku ajak Sehun, boleh?_"

Hansol tampak berfikir. "Kupikir.. Tidak usah. Dia masih sangat polos untuk tahu hal ini."

"_Baiklah. Sampai jumpa hyung_."

Telepon diputus duluan oleh Jongin. Hansol menyimpan ponselnya didalam saku dalam jaketnya dan langsung pergi ke tempat biasa ia bertemu dengan Jongin.

ㅡo00oㅡ

"B-Joo lagi?"

Hansol menghela nafas. Kepalanya ia letakkan dimeja _café_. Jarinya mengetuk-ngetuk gelisah.

"Hyung... Kupikir kau terlalu sensitif. Sangat banyak karya fans yang menceritakan aku menjadi _bottom_-nya Sehun. Awalnya aku juga kesal dan tidak terima. Tapi setelah kupikir-pikir, Sehun tetaplah Sehun. Dia tetap _bottom_-ku yang sangat cantik dan manis."

"Hoi Kim Jongin! Kau kekasih Sehun dan Joonmyeon sunbae tidak masalah bahkan terkesan merestui hubungan kalian. Dan aku? Byungjoo hanya sahabatku. Sa-ha-bat. Sayangnya, perasaanku melewati garis batas."

Jongin menghela nafasnya. Tentu saja berbeda. Joonmyeon saja memiliki orientasi seksual yang sama dengannya, mana mungkin Joonmyeon tidak terima dengan hubungan Jongin dengan Sehun? Sedangkan Sehyuk? Dia leader yang sangat normal. Dia masih menyukai wanita.

"Aku sudah mencoba untuk melakukan berbagai _skinship_ dengan Jiho ataupun Sanggyun. Tetap saja rasanya berbeda. Tidak ada wangi _peach_ dileher mereka. Tidak ada kulit yang halus melebihi kulit wanita."

Jongin menatap dalam Hansol. "Hyung, beritahu perasaanmu yang sebenarnya pada B-Joo."

"Kau gila. Aku bisa dikubur hidup-hidup oleh Sehyuk hyung dan Hyosang hyung." Kata Hansol. Ia menghela nafas lagi.

Hatinya berdenyut perih. Jantungnya berdetak ngilu. Perasaannya meluap. Ia memang mencintai Byungjoo. Tapi, ia tidak rela jika dikatakan sebagai _bottom_ dari seorang Byungjoo yang manis dan cantik. Ia sangat menyukaiㅡbahkan mencintai Byungjoo. Sangat sulit untuk menjauhinya seperti sekarang ini.

Ia merindukan Byungjoo.

Hansol rindu Byungjoo.

Jongin berfikir bahwa otak Hansol sedang konslet. Tapi, sepertinya memang konslet. Tanpa pamit atau berbasa-basi dulu, _visual-dancer_ dari Topp Dogg itu langsung pergi. Jongin menggeleng pelan. Diam-diam ia berdoa. Semoga hubungan Hansol dan Byungjoo menjadi lebih baik.

ㅡo00oㅡ

"_Yeoboseyo hyungie_? Member-deul masih di kantor atau sudah ke dorm?" Tanya Hansol lewat sambungan telepon.

_"Masih di kantor. Kau dari mana? Bertemu Jongin?"_

"Seperti tidak hafal aku saja. _By the way, gamsahamnida,_ hyung."

Hansol segera menutup sambungan teleponnya dan berjalan cepat menuju _Stardom Building._ Dengan tergesa, ia langsung berlari ke _practice room_ Topp Dogg. Bahkan ia tidak menyapa orang-orang yang berlalu lalang disana. Hatinya terlalu gelisah.

Byungjoo.

Kim Byungjoo.

**Brak!**

Hansol terdiam didepan pintu. Kakinya bergetar ingin segera berlari dan memeluk Byungjoo. Tapi, ia malah terdiam. Menatap dalam Byungjoo yang menunduk. Bahunya bergetar. Hansol memegangi dadanya yang berdegup tidak karuan. Perasaan bersalah, rindu, sedih, marah, dan sedikit bahagia membaur menjadi satu yang membuat jantungnya berdenyut nyeri.

"Kim Hansol. Dari mana saja kau?!"

Hansol tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sehyuk. Ia tetap menatap dalam surai cokelat tua milik Byungjoo.

Sedangkan Byungjoo berusaha mati-matian agar isakkannya tidak keluar dengan memalukannya. Apalagi didepan Hansol. Bisa-bisa, Hansol makin _ilfeel_ㅡmenurut hipotesanya. Ingin sekali Byungjoo melihat Hansol, setidaknya hanya sepatunya. Tapi, ia takut Hansol akan melihat titik-titik air mata dipipinya. Ia juga tidak berani mengusap air matanya.

Byungjoo mendengar suara derapan kaki menghampiri plus menjauhinya.

"Byungjoo-ya?"

**Deg!**

Jadi, suara derapan kaki yang mendekat itu berasal dari sepatu Hansol?

Gigitan Byungjoo pada bibirnya semakin erat saat ia sadar kalau didalam _practice room_ hanya ada dirinya dan Hansol. Kepalanya semakin ia tundukkan. Ia takut. Takut Hansol melihat air matanya. Apalagi mendengar isakkannya. Keadaannya sangat kacau sekarang.

Hansol terduduk dan mengangkat wajah Byungjoo dengan kedua tangannya. Byungjoo memejamkan matanya dan semakin keras pula menggigit bibirnya. Hansol meringis. Bibir Byungjoo bahkan sampai berdarah. Sebegitu sedihnya kah Byungjoo?

Ibu jari Hansol mengusap air mata di pipi Byungjoo. Byungjoo pada akhirnya membuka matanya dan melepas gigitannya. Matanya menatap takut-takut bola mata Hansol yang tengah menatapnya lembut. Rasanya ia ingin memeluk pria didepannya itu. Hanya saja, ia terlalu takut.

Tangan Hansol merapihkan poni dan rambut Byungjoo. Ibu jarinya yang tadi ia gunakan untuk mengusap air mata Hansol turun untuk mengusap darah yang keluar dari bibir kissable Byungjoo. "Uljimayo."

Mata Byungjoo yang masih mengeluarkan air mata kali ini berani menatap sendu mata Hansol. Hansol tersenyum tipis. Senyum yang akhir-akhir ini dirindukannya. Senyuman yang bisa membuatnya tenang.

Bibir kissable Byungjoo perlahan membentuk senyum tipis yang sangat mempesona dimata Hansol. Senyum Hansol melebar dan ia mulai memeluk tubuh Byungjoo yang masih agak bergetar. Semakin lama, pelukannya semakin erat dan itu membuat Byungjoo merasa nyaman.

Hembusan nafas masing-masing menerpa leher mereka. Hal itu membuat mereka semakin nyaman akan pelukan keduanya. Bahkan Byungjoo sudah meletakkan kepalanya dibahu Hansol.

Hansol perlahan melonggarkan pelukannya walau setengah tidak rela. Senyumnya masih mengembang. Byungjoo masih tersenyum tipis. Pipi putihnya menampakan rona merah yang samar. Itu membuat Byungjoo tampak lebih menggemaskan.

"Hansol hyungie.." Ujar Byungjoo dengan suara khas orang habis menangis.

"Hmm?" Tanggap Hansol. Tangannya masih menggenggam tangan Byungjoo dan memainkan jari-jari lentik itu.

"Hyung masih marah?"

Pergerakan tangan Hansol terdiam. Hal itu membuat Byungjoo kembali menggigit bibirnya. Ia menyesal menanyakan hal itu pada Hansol sekarang. Sekarang? Ia malah merasa ingin menangis lagi.

"Mianhae Byungjoo."

Byungjoo menerjapkan matanya bingung. "Wae?"

"Mianhae. Tidak seharusnya aku mendiamkanmu."

Byungjoo hanya terdiam mendengar penuturan Hansol.

"Aku terlalu kekanakkan. Maafkan aku Byungjoo. Mianhae. Mianhae aku sudah mendiamkanmu lebih dari satu minggu. Aku mencintaimu."

"Mwo?"

Hansol tersenyum tipis. Perlahan tapi pasti, Hansol mendekati wajah Byungjoo. Danㅡ

Cup.

Bibir Hansol mendarat dibibir Byungjoo dengan lembut. Hansol hanya mengecup bibir Byungjoo. Ciuman pertama Hansol diberikan untuk Byungjoo. Dan begitu pula sebaliknya.

Byungjoo terdiam. Jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Pipinya memanas. Sebuah perasaan bergejolak didalam hatinya.

Mungkin..

Mungkin Byungjoo juga mencintai Hansol.

Hansol melepas kecupannya dan tersenyum pada Byungjoo.

"Maaf. Aku mencintaimu, Kim Byungjoo."

"Hyung..."

"Gwenchana. Aku tidak meminta jawabanmu sekarang."

Hansol tersenyum tipis. Ia mendekati wajahnya dan mengecup dahi Byungjoo lama. Lalu, ia berdiri dan berbalik. Ia berjalan perlahan keluar dari _practice room_.

Grep.

"Hyung. Jangan pergi lagi. Jangan menjauhiku. Jangan mendiamkanku, hyung. Aku tidak sanggup. Rasanya sakit. Aku kesepian. Hyung, maafin aku hyung menjauhiku karena aku punya salah. Mianhae. Maafin aku hyung. Aku..."

Byungjoo mengucapkan sederet kata dengan cepat tepat saat ia memeluk Hansol dari belakang. Hansol memejamkan matanya, merasakan hangatnya pelukan Byungjoo.

Ucapan Byungjoo menggantung dan itu membuat Hansol mengernyit bingung. "Apa?"

"Hyung... Aku... Aku..."

Byungjoo melepas pelukan dari belakangnya dan menunduk. Tubuhnya lagi-lagi bergetar. Itu membuat Hansol semakin merasa bersalah.

"Byungjoo.. Kau tidak salah.. Maafkan aku. Aku tidakㅡ"

"ㅡAku mencintaimu."

Hening. Byungjoo maupun Hansol sama-sama diam. Byungjoo menunduk malu sekaligus takut. Hansol lagi-lagi memeluk Byungjoo erat. Byungjoo diam dan merasakan eratnya pelukan Hansol.

"Saranghae, jeongmal."

"Nado, hyungie."

ㅡo00oㅡ

Sebenarnya, delapan hari yang lalu tepat sebelum Hansol mendiamkan Byungjoo, Hansol membuka satu-satu website tentang fanfiction. Ia baru mendengar kata-kata fanfiction dari Jongin. Dan karena itu, Hansol penasaran dan mencari fanfiction tentang dirinya bersama Byungjoo. Ia menemukan fanfiction yang membuatnya menjadi seorang _bottom_ didalam fanfiction itu. Hal itu membuat Hansol sebal dan sempat terbesit membenci Byungjoo didalam benaknya. Dan malam itu, Hansol bertekad untuk melakukan skinship dengan Jiho ataupun Sanggyun agar dibuat menjadi seorang _top _disetiap fanfiction.

Tapi Hansol tidak bisa. Ia tidak bisa terlalu jauh dari Byungjoo.

Hansol mencintai Byungjoo.

Dan akan sangat plus terus mencintai Byungjoo mulai hari ini hingga selamanya.

ㅡENDㅡ

**[Omake + Teaser Chapter 2]**

"Uh-oh?! Hansol mesum meracuni otak polos Byungjoo!" Kata Sehyuk sebal. Hyosang tertawa kecil.

"Hyung, mereka sangat manis. Tidakkah kau merasakannya?"

"Aku tahu. Tapi aku masih penasaran kenapa Hansol mendiamkan Byungjoo."

"Hyungieee! Bibir Hansol hyung kenapa nyentuh bibir Byungjoo hyung? Ih!" Gerutu Sanggyun dan Sangwon.

Errr.. Sepertinya mereka lupa kalau masih ada dua polos di group mereka.

"_By the way_, dimana Hojoon?" Tanya Hyosang bingung. Terbukti dari dahinya yang mengernyit.

Semua memberㅡkecuali Hansol dan Byungjoo tentunyaㅡlangsung celingak-celinguk menolehkan kepalanya. Tidak menemukan Hojoon dimana-mana.

Sedangkan objek yang dicari sedang berjalan keluar gedung Stardom sesekali menghela nafas.

"Kapan Hyosang akan mencintaiku? Kapan Hyosang akan menyadari perasaanku?"

**Chapter 2: Realised [KiJoon]****ㅡ****COMING SOON!**

Halo! Jumpa lagi dengan suyanq yang sangat menyebalkan ini!

Bawa pair HanJoo lagi masa :c lagi gregetan bgt sama mereka berduaaa! Apalagi di MV TopDog mereka kan saingan. Stardom kampret emang :3

Eh, aku ingin mengeluarkan opini plus uneg-unegku. Menurut kalian, HanJoo yang cocok jadi seme itu siapa? Menurutku Hansol :( karena Byungjoo cantik banget tauu lebih cantik dibanding Hansol .-. Jadi kubuat disini Hansol seme hehehe :v

Oh iyah, alurnya agak kecepatan kan? Gapapa deh ya. Ini juga nyuri jam :3 lagi ukk nih :c

Terus juga, ini fanfiksi berseries. Jadi chapter 2 nya KiJoon nih huehehe :3

Buat siapapun yang baca ini, makasih banyak udah baca. Apalagi ditambah review, aku semakin sayang kalian :3

Kan, chapter depan KiJoon, ada pair lain yang ingin kalian request? Tentunya diluar HanJoo dan KiJoon. Aku sih pengen banget bikin pair A-TomxYano karena mereka maknaeline+sama-sama seorang rapper bersuara cempreng(?):3. Tapinya aku bingung siapa yang bakal jadi seme. A-tom cantik banget kayak Jeonyul Stellar :(( tapi Yano juga imut bgt iyuuuhh~ terus juga, tapinya pengen bikin Xero sama seseorang. Tp aku bingung sama siapa ;-; Xero cuma cocok sama Hansol tp Hansol mirik Biju seorang :v oke kebanyakan cincong -_-

WES! Aku mau ngemis review :3

Gut-bai.

12 juni 2014

suyanq


	2. Chapter 2: Realised

**Saranghae!**

• **Topp Dogg fanfiction ****•**

**Warning! Semi-OOC, typo(s), fluffy gagal!**

**Chapter 2: Realised [KiJoon]****ㅡ****START!**

ㅡo00oㅡ

Hojoon menyeruput _vanillalatte_-nya sambil memandang layar ponselnya. Sehyuk berkali-kali mengiriminya pesan dan meneleponnya. Hojoon membalas pesannya, hanya saja Hojoon tidak mengangkat teleponnya. Ia malas berbicara saat ini.

**To: ****Sehyuk hyung**

_Hyung aku didepan pintu dorm._

_**Jeon Hojoon, Tuesday June 17th**_

Setelah mengirim pesan, ia menatap wallpaper ponselnya sambil terus menyeruput minumannya yang ia beli tadi. Wallpaper ponsel Hojoon saat ini adalah selca dirinya yang diam-diam diambil tepat didepanㅡehemㅡHyosang. Dibelakang selcanya, ada Hyosang yang tengah mendengarkan music.

"Hojoon?"

**DEG**!

Hojoon melihat kedepannya. Hyosang dengan kantung matanya yang cukup menghitam. Kenapa harus Hyosang yang membuka pintunya? _Dasar leader pemalas_. Batin Hojoon kesal. Rasanya ia ingin menggebuk abs-abs diperut Sehyuk agar perutnya rata seperti perut wanita.

Hojoon ingin masuk tapi kenapa Hyosang malah berngantuk ria didepan pintu. Kenapa-_-

"Hyosang-ah, aku mau masuk ke dalam. Kalau mengantuk, tidur saja sana."

"Ah, mianhae."

Hyosang memberi jalan agar Hojoon masuk. Hojoon segera masuk dan mendudukkan dirinya di sofa depan. Bukannya kembali tidur, Hyosang malah duduk disebelah Hojoon.

"Darimana saja?" Tanya Hyosang. Hojoon melirik Hyosang sebentar. Pria itu duduk sambil memejamkan matanya. Kenapa pria itu semakin tampan saja. Makan apa sih dia?

"Dari _café_ depan kantor. Kalau mengantuk tidurlah dikamar."

Hyosang cepat-cepat membuka matanya. "Maaf. Kenapa kau tak bilang padakㅡkami?"

"Aku bilang pada Sehyuk hyung kok." Kata Hojoon. Ia membuka topinya yang sedari tadi ia gunakan.

"Kau sudah makan?" Tanya Hyosang basa basi.

"Sudah. Kau tidak tidur lagi?" Ujar Hojoon.

Sebetulnya Hojoon bahagia kalau Hyosang ada disini hingga malam nanti. Belum lagi ia akhir-akhir ini insomnia terus. Ia selalu kesepian malam-malam. Tapi semakin malam, keadaan akan semakin canggung. Hojoon benci itu. Dan ia lebih benci lagi keadaannya yang-WHY I LOVING HIM?!

"Tidak. Nanti saja."

"Bisa kau ceritakan kenapa kau yang membukakan pintu untukku?" Tanya Hojoon.

"Oh. Tadi Sehyuk meneleponku suruh aku membuka pintu. Yasudah mau tidak mau aku bangun. Lagipula kenapa kau balik malam sekali?"

"Tidak apa-apa."

Hojoon benar-benar akan melempar Sehyuk besok pagi. Leader pemalas, tukang tidur, unfriendly, iyuh.

BRUK!

"AH YAKK!"

Hojoon meringis. Siapa yang terjatuh malam-malam begini coba. Tapi, karena suara itu, rasa kantuk Hyosang langsung menghilang. Pria itu langsung berlari kearah kamar dan mendapati Jiho tengah memukuli Yooncheol menggunakan boneka doldol milik Yooncheol sendiri.

"Hyung ngeselin. Payah! Dibilangin tidur dibawah aja! Bandel banget sih! Mengganggu!" Ujar Jiho terus menerus sambil memukuli Yooncheol.

"Yooncheol?"

Hojoon yang tadi menyusul mengernyit kebingungan. Kenapa ada Yooncheol disini?

"Ah! Hojoon hyung sudah pulang?" Kata Jiho. Ia berhenti memukuli Yooncheol melihat salah satu hyung kesayangannya didepannya.

"Nde. Kenapa ada Yooncheol disini?" Tanya Hojoon bingung.

"Byungjoo meminta tidur di dorm B malam ini. Awalnya yang mau tidur disini adalah Sangwon. Tapi Yooncheol meminta tidur disini agar doldolnya tidak direbut Sangdo hyung lagi." Jelas Hyosang. Hojoon mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

Yooncheol menyengir kuda lalu bangkit dari jatuhnya dia dari kasur Byungjoo. Hojoon meringis lagi. Bagaimana bisa bocah setinggi dia jatuh dari kasur Byungjoo? Apa tidak sakit ya? Pff.

"Hojoon sudah mau tidur?" Tanya Hyosang. Hojoon menggeleng dan kembali ke ruang depan. Pria manis itu merebahkan dirinya disofa yang panjang. Ia kira Hyosang akan tidur. Tak tahunya, Hyosang juga menghampirinya ke ruang depan. Pria itu duduk dikarpet, didekat sofa yang Hojoon tiduri.

Sejujurnya, Hyosang merasa mengantuk sekarang. Tapi ia tidak ingin tidur duluan sebelum Hojoon mengantuk dan tertidur.

Hojoon memainkan ponselnya begitu serius. Diam-diam ia menyimpan foto Hyosang dari tumblr. Tentu saja tidak diketahui oleh Hyosang.

Ia tidak tahu sejak kapan ia menyukai Hyosang. Padahal, hubungan mereka tidak bisa dibilang sedekat Hansol dengan Byungjoo ataupun dirinya dengan Byungjoo. Mereka mengobrol jika ada waktu-waktu tertentu saja. Bahkan jumlah percakapan basa-basi mereka bisa dihitung dengan jari.

Bermenit-menit berlalu, suasana tetap canggung. Jam dinding sudah menunjukkan jam 1 malam. Mata Hojoon masih menatap layar ponselnya dengan serius. Entah apa yang ia pandang hingga serius begitu.

"Hojoon?"

"Ne?"

"Sedang apa?"

"Mencari foto."

"Foto siapa? Foto Harry Potter eoh?"

Hojoon terkekeh. Hyosang sering sekali menyamakannya dengan Harry Potter. "Anniya. Aku mencari foto para member kita."

"Ohh~ fotoku disimpan tidak?"

"Memory-ku terlalu mahal untuk menyimpan foto dirimu, Hyosang."

"Jahat sekali kau."

"Kkk aku bercanda." Kata Hojoon. Pria itu bangun dari tidurnya(?). Hojoon berjalan kearah dapur, ia merasa tenggorokannya kering.

"Hojoon-ah."

"Ya?"

"Kau pernah merasa jatuh cinta?"

Hojoon hampir tersedak dengan topik yang dibuka oleh Hyosang. Dengan ragu tapi pasti, ia menjawab. "Tentu saja."

"Apa rasanya?" Tanya Hyosang.

"Entahlah. Yang jelas rasanya begitu rumit. Jika aku didekat orang itu, hatiku berdebar. Darahku berdesir panas. Tapi ya begitu deh. Kalo cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan, itu akan sakit sekali rasanya."

Hyosang mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

"Kenapa nanya kayak gitu?" Tanya Hojoon. Hyosang tersenyum tipis.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku ingin tahu saja."

"Oh begitu. Kukira kau sedang jatuh cinta."

Hyosang menggeleng. "Belum saatnya aku jatuh cinta."

Hojoon tersenyum tipis. "Aku ingin tidur. Kau tidak tidur?"

Hyosang menggeleng lagi. "Nanti saja. Tidurlah."

"Kau akan menemaniku?!" Hojoon terkejut. Hyosang tersenyum. "Terkejut sekali. Bukannya setiap hari aku memang menemanimu?"

Hojoon menunduk. Ia yakin sekali wajahnya memerah saat ini. "Ne."

"Tidurlah. Aku ambilkan selimut okay?"

"Ah tidak usah. Lagipula aku pakai hoodie."

Hyosang mengangguk mengerti. Ia duduk disofa kecil yang bersebelahan dengan sofa panjang yang ditiduri oleh Hojoon. Jari-jari Hyosang memainkan helaian rambut cokelat Hojoon, tentu saja Hojoon tidak menyadarinya. "Sekali-sekali tidurlah dikamar. Akhir-akhir ini kau tidur diruang depan. Aku takut kau sakit."

"Ne Hyosang."

Jantung Hojoon berdebar kuat. Wajahnya memerah malu sudah pasti.

"Ne, jaljayo. Have a nice dream."

"Gomawo. Jalja."

Hojoon menyamankan posisinya dan memejamkan matanya. _'Gomawo. Saranghae, Hyosang.'_ Batin Hojoon dalam hati sebelum benar-benar masuk ke alam mimpi.

Hyosang mengambil tangan dingin Hojoon dan menggenggamnya. Menautkan jari-jarinya disela-sela jari-jari lentik Hojoon. Ia tidak tahu kenapa ia melakukan itu. Ia hanya melakukan itu sesuai dengan instingnya.

"Jaljayo."

Dan pada akhirnya, Hyosang tidur diruang tamu pada malam(atau pagi?) itu.

ㅡo00oㅡ

05:00 AM KST

Hojoon membuka matanya dan beryawning ria. Saat ia ingin menutup mulutnya, ia merasa bahwa tangannya tertahan oleh sesuatu, dan terletak diatasnya.

Menerjap beberapa kali, ia baru menoleh keatasnya, dan mendapati Hyosang yang tidur sambil duduk. Hojoon bisa merasakan bahwa posisi tidur Hyosang benar-benar tidak enak. Dan lagipula, kenapa Hyosang tidur disini? Anak itu benar-benar menemani Hojoon, eoh? Bahkan tidur disini? Dan menggenggam tangannya?

Begitu banyak pikiran yang absurd masuk kedalam kepalanya. Namun segera ia tepis semua pertanyaan itu dan sepelan mungkin melepas genggaman tangan Hyosang.

"Hyosang-ah, ireona. Pindahlah ke kamarmu."

Hyosang langsung terbangun begitu saja. Sudah jelas lah. Hyosang tidak menikmati tidurnya. Otomatis ia mudah terbangun.

"Hojoon? Jam berapa sekarang?"

"Jam lima lewat lima belas. Cepat tidur lagi sana. Sehyuk hyung akan membangunkan kalian jam enam tepat."

Hyosang mengusap matanya. "Kau tidak tidur?"

"Aku akan tidur jika kau sudah tidur. Sana kembali ke kamar."

"Kau tidak tidur dikamar?"

"Tidak. Sana cepat."

Hyosang mengulet sana-sini. "Ugh tubuhku sakit sekali."

Hojoon mendengus. "Makanya itu, cepat tidur lagi dikasur."

"Arraseo. Kau tidur lagi ya?"

"Iyaaa."

"Okay. Jaljayo." Ujar Hyosang. Lalu pria tinggi itu berjalan pelan menuju kamar. Hojoon tersenyum tipis memandang punggung Hyosang yang sudah menghilang ditelan pintu kamar(?). Lalu pandangannya berpindah ke tangan kanannya yang tadi ada digenggaman Hyosang.

Senyum tipis Hojoon memudar. Pria itu terduduk dan menunduk. "Kapan kau akan menyadari perasaanku, Hyosang-ah?"

Hojoon mengambil ponselnya dan menyalakannya. Ia membuka foto-foto yang semalamㅡempat jam yang laluㅡia simpan. Bohong. Ia tidak menyimpan foto para member. Ia hanya menyimpan foto Hyosang. Dan beberapa dari foto-foto itu akan ia edit sedemikian rupa dan dikirim ke instagram rahasianya. Bahkan fans tidak tahu. Lagipula, ia membuat privasi pada akunnya. Dan lagi, aplikasi instagramnya bahkan sengaja ia hide, agar tidak ada yang tahu,

Semua member tidak ada yang tahu kalau Hojoon menyukai Hyosang. Yah, mungkin ada yang tahu karena ia suka menulis tentang perasaannya terhadap Hyosang pada selembar kertas. Tapi karena pada dasarnya ia adalah orang yang ceroboh, jadi ia menghilangkannya disembarang tempat. Untungnya ia tidak pernah menghilangkannya di dorm. Dia bisa mati. Karena Hyosang akan memanfaatkan kertas apapun itu untuk menulis lirik-lirik lagu yang tiba-tiba melintas dikepalanya.

"Hojoon hyung?"

Sanggyun! Ya Tuhan. Sebuah keajaiban Sanggyun bisa bangun sepagi ini. Dan lagi, tidak dibangunin. Hebat.

"Whoa! Kau sudah bangun? Tumben sekali. Apa ada yang membangunkanmu? Atau ada yang mengorok hingga kau terbangun?" Kata Hojoon. Ia mematikan ponselnya dan menyimpannya disaku hoodienya.

"Tidak ada yang membangunkanku. Aku bangun karena aku kebelet pipis. Terus juga aku lapar. Aku pipis dulu ya hyung."

Hojoon terkekeh mendengar penuturan polos Sanggyun. "Ne. Hyung buatkan makanan ya?"

"Ne hyung."

Hojoon langsung menuju dapur. Memasak apa yang bisa ia masak, sekalian masak banyak untuk sarapan para member nanti.

Dan pilihan yang Hojoon pilih pagi ini adalah toast dan omelet. Kalo masalah minum, yang bertanggung jawab itu Byungjoo. Tapi karena Byungjoo ada di dorm B, mungkin saja itu diganti jadi Jiho.

"Hojoon hyung?"

Kali ini suara Jiho. Aneh sekali. Tumben para penghuni dorm A semuanya rajin dan bangun pagi sendiri.

"Tumben bangun?"

"Nyium bau makanan. Enak hyung. Laper aku."

"Yaudah tungguin. Kau bangunin yang lainnya saja. Lagipula ini sudah jam enam kurang sepuluh."

"Arraseo hyung."

Jiho beranjak dari kursi meja makan dan mulai masuk ke kamar. Hojoon bisa memastikan orang yang pertama Jiho bangunkan adalah Yooncheol.

"YAK JIHO STOP MEMUKULKU DENGAN DOLDOL!"

Benar kan apa dugaannya?

Dan karena teriakan nyaring seorang Yooncheol, semua penghuni dorm akhirnya bangun dan berbondong-bondong duduk dikursi meja makan. Perasaan menyesal menyelubungi hati Hojoon, melihat Hyosang yang masih menutup matanya dan berjalan sempoyongan. Hyosang baru tidur empat jam. Dan lagi, ia baru tidur lagi setengah jam yang lalu.

Omeletnya sudah jadi. Ia juga meminta Hyunho untuk memanggang roti tawar yang ia siapkan tadi. Jadi sarapan pagi ini sudah selesai.

"Selamat makaan!" Kata Sanggyun paling semangat.

"Jiho-ya." Panggil Hojoon.

"Ne hyung?" Jawab Jiho. Matanya masih sibuk merobek-robek toast-nya dan memakannya satu-satu bersama omelet bagiannya.

"Karena Byungjoo ada di dorm sebelah, jadi kau yang bertugas membuat minum pagi ini."

"Yah? Kenapa bukan Hyunho hyung aja?"

"Sudah tugasmu, Jiho. Sana buat minum." Kata Hyunho mengelak. Jiho mendengus.

"Huh, ne." Jiho berdiri, terpaksa ia meninggalkan makanan sedapnya pagi ini. Dan ia yakin kalau saat ia balik, omeletnya hanya tersisa sedikit.

Kenapa hanya tugas Byungjoo dan Jiho untuk membuat minum untuk semua member? Karena hanya mereka yang tahu minuman kesukaan para member pagi-pagi begini.

Tapi kan, Jiho seorang _top_. Masa suruh buatin minuman? Bukannya itu tugas seorang _bottom_? Kayak Byungjoo gitu.

Yaudahlah ya, Sehyuk juga sering bantuin Hojoon masak.

Omong-omong tentang Byungjoo, Jiho juga sempat naruh hati loh, pada pria cantik plus manis nan polos itu. Tapi tiga hari sesudahnya, ada seseorang yang lebih menarik hatinya.

Hush. Lupakan.

"Minumannya udah jadi. Nanti ambil sendiri-sendiri aja ya. Aku pake gelas yang ada namanya kok."

"Ne. Gomawo Jiho-ya." Ujar semuanya. Sebenarnya kalimatnya gak gitu semua. Tapi yaudahlahya, intinya kan begitu.

"Sehyuk hyung, hari ini ada jadwal nggak?" Tanya Yooncheol.

"Gak ada. Tapi nanti kita harus ke kantor. Sama kayak kemarin. Practice doang." Jawab Sehyuk sambil berjalan untuk mengambil minumannya yang dibuatkan Jiho tadi.

"Yayy! Itusih freetime untukku!" Kata Sanggyun yang langsung kena jitakkan Sehyuk.

"Ya freetime. Kau hanya tiduran terus kerjaannya. Aku lebih salut pada Sangwon daripada kau." Ujar Sehyuk. Nusuk banget. Asli gabohong. Ucapan Sehyuk membuat Sanggyun mendengus kesal dan tidak berbicara lagi.

"Yasudah sekarang semuanya mandi. Yooncheol, kau balik sana. Mandi saja di dorm B." Ujar Hyunho.

"Kau mengusirku eoh?" Ujar Yooncheon yang membuat Hyunho kesal.

"Aku hyungmu idiot."

"Ugh, yasudah aku pergi. Hojoon hyung, makasih makanannya. Sampai jumpa!"

Hojoon tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan kearah Yooncheol yang berjalan beriringan dengan doldolnya.

ㅡo00oㅡ

Hojoon merapatkan jaket yang ia pakai hari ini. Entah kenapa ia merasa sangat kedinginan. Memang sih ini musim semi. Tapi kan biasanya gak sedingin ini.

Dan lagipula ini salahnya juga sih, kenapa harus menyuruh para member berangkat duluan dan membiarkannya naik taksi. Ugh. Ia jadi menyesal.

Untuk berjalan saja ia tidak kuat. Kakinya beku. Dasar kaus kaki tidak berguna. Jadi ia harus apa? Menelepon Sehyuk untuk menjemputnya? Yang ada Sehyuk meledeknya habis-habisan.

Ia harus apa.

Taksi gak lewat-lewat pula. Apa hari ini taksi libur? Haruskah ia menelepon taksi?

"Hojoon!"

Suara yang asing namun familiar ditelinganya. Siapa yang memanggilnya?

"Himchan hyung! Pelan-pelan aja dong lari-nya!"

"Itu ada Hojoon. Memang kau tidak rindu padanya?"

Oh! Ternyata, diam-diam Hojoon berteman baik dengan member BAP! Dan yang paling dekat dengan Hojoon adalah Himchan. Jadi, pada intinya, member Topp Dogg berteman baik dengan group lain.

Hojoon tersenyum manis saat melihat Himchan berlari menghampirinya. Dibelakang Himchan, ada JunhongㅡZeloㅡyang mengejar Himchan. Lucu sekali mereka.

Himchan dan Junhong sudah berada didekat Hojoon sekarang. Nafas mereka terengah-engah. Hojoon memeluk mereka berdua yang masih mengatur nafas.

"Himchan hyung, Junhong-ah, sedang apa kalian disini? Kebetulan sekali."

"Junhong minta diantar ke toko kue hari ini. Dia pengen beli tiramisu buat Youngjae. Terus pas aku pengen beli _americano_ di cafe sebelahnya, aku lihat dirimu. Yasudah kukejar saja." Ujar Himchan. Matanya melirik Junhong yang masih kelelahan.

"Junhong-ah, kau tidak apa-apa? Maafkan aku ne?" Kata Himchan lagi. Junhong mengangguk. "Aku haus hyung. Belikan aku susu."

"Bagaimana kalau kita bertiga ke cafe sebelah toko kue didepan? Kutraktir deh." Kata Hojoon.

"Jeongmal hyung? Ah kajjayoo!"

"Junhong-ah! Yaampun Hojoon, tidak apa-apa?" Ujar Himchan. Junhong mempoutkan bibirnya karena Himchan melarang Hojoon mentraktirnya.

"Ne tidak apa-apa, Himchan hyung. Ayo kesana."

"Kau tidak ada jadwal memangnya?" Tanya Himchan. Junhong benar-benar kesal dengan hyungnya satu ini. Bisa aja coba jaimnya ugh.

"Gak ada. Hanya saja aku harus ke kantor. Tapi nanti bisa kok. Sekalian cari taksi disana."

"Ah! Aku akan menelepon Bbang agar menjemputku dan Junhong sekalian mengantarmu. Arraseo? Aku tidak menerima penolakan."

"Ah nde baiklah hyung. Sekarang ayo ke cafe. Junhong, kau nanti mau beli apa eoh?" Hojoon mulai merangkul Junhong dan membawanya ke cafe. Sedangkan Himchan berjalan dibelakang Hojoon dan Junhong sambil tersenyum dan menghubungi Yongguk untuk segera menjemputnya.

Hojoon tidak pernah berubah. Tetap manis seperti biasanya. Hyosang adalah orang beruntung yang dicintai pria semanis Hojoon.

Eh? Himchan tahu?

Tentu saja. Hojoon pernah meninggalkan sebuah kertas di ruang tunggu mereka-BAP dan Topp Dogg-. Dan kertas itu milik Hojoon.

Bukankah sudah dibilang, kalau Hojoon adalah orang ceroboh?

Untungnya kertas kecil itu yang tertinggal. Coba saja dompetnya apalagi paspornya. Bisa mati si manis itu.

ㅡo00oㅡ

Cklek.

Hojoon masuk ke dalam practice room Topp Dogg yang ramai sekali. Ternyata, member sedang practice dance lagu-lagu mereka yang lama dan ada pula yang bermain-main dengan tariannya. Ya seperti Sanggyun lah.

Sehyuk yang menyadari Hojoon baru tiba disana langsung berhenti menari dan mematikan lagunya. "Darimana saja? Kemarin Hansol yang terlambat. Sekarang kau. Kau juga sedang jatuh cinta ya?" Ujar Sehyuk.

Hojoon melotot pada Sehyuk yang asal celetuk. Padahal ia belum memarahi Sehyuk tentang siapa-yang-buka-pintu-semalam. Dan sekarang nyari perkara lagi.

Memang, dari semua member, yang berani melawan perkataan Sehyuk hanya Hojoon. Maklum sih. Mereka teman dekat. Gak dekat juga sih. Tapi ya, gitu deh.

"Sembarangan aja kalo ngomong. Aku ketemu Himchan hyung dan Junhong pas tadi dijalan. Yaudah aku traktir saja mereka di cafe. Dan aku kesini juga dianterin Bang Yongguk hyung."

"Kenapa gak jadi naik taksi eoh? Jangan alasan taksi tidak lewat apalagi karena kau tidak punya uang. Kau kan bisa naik bus." Ujar Sehyuk. Nyari perkara rupanya.

"Tadinya juga mau naik taksi tapi Himchan hyung maksa biar ikut sama mereka. Terserah mau percaya apa enggak." Kata Hojoon. Sehyuk mengangguk-angguk saja.

Hojoon berjalan menuju sofa diujung practice room, yang dekat dengan penghangat ruangan. Ia langsung duduk didepan sana. Menghangatkan dirinya.

"Heh! Udah telat, sekarang malah duduk-duduk aja. Sini latihan!" Kata Sehyuk. Hojoon menggosok-gosokan telapak tangannya dengan kasar.

"Aku kedinginan bodoh. Salah sendiri tidak meninggalkan hot-pocket untukku. Aku tahu kau membawa banyak untukㅡhmpft!"

"Jangan comel bisa gak sih!"

"Iya-iya. Sakit bodoh! Kau berlari dan langsung membekap mulutku! Bagus aku tidak kejedot. Kalau aku sampai kejedot akan aku bakar kepalamu."

Para member lainnya menahan tawa melihat pertengkaran konyol antara si unfriendly dan menyeramkan Park leader dengan si datar dan manis Hojoon. Lucu sekali melihat pertengkaran mereka.

"Yasudah-yasudah. Istirahat dulu semuanya." Putus Sehyuk. Member lainnya langsung menghela nafas berat. Hyunho langsung berbaring sambil mengipas-ngipas wajahnya yang penuh peluh. Member lainnya juga tidak jauh beda dari itu.

Hojoon melihat Hansol yang mengambil air minum juga tisu dan berjalan menghampiri Byungjoo yang sedang mengibas-ngibaskan kausnya. Gerah.

"Minumlah yang banyak Byungjoo-ah." Kata Hansol sambil mengusap rambut Byungjoo. Tangan Hansol yang memegang tisu mulai mengelap peluh-peluh Byungjoo. Bahkan dirinya sendiri belum minum dan mengelap peluhnya.

Byungjoo tersenyum manis. Ia mengambil sapu tangan yang ada disaku celananya dan ikut mengelap peluh Hansol. Hansol tersenyum. Ia mengecup dahi Byungjoo.

"Hansol hyung minum dulu ya. Byungjoo ambilin kipas buat ngipasin Hansol hyung."

Hansol mengangguk dan memerhatikan pergerakan kekasihnya itu. Sementara tenggorokannya sibuk menelan air minum miliknya dan Byungjoo. Indirect-kiss.

Hojoon tersenyum sendiri melihat sepasang kekasih yang begitu manis dan polos itu. Lalu pandangannya berpindah pada Hyosang yang sibuk menelepon seseorang. Senyum Hojoon pudar. Hyosang selalu menjadi moodmakernya tapi juga moodbreakernya.

"Ne ne. Iya iya aku akan segera kesana."

_"..." _

"Iya iya. Yaampun kau cerewet sekali."

_"..."_

"Iya, maafkan aku membuatmu menunggu lama."

_"..."_

"Aku akan segera kesana."

_"..."_

"Kau sendiri idiot. Iyaudah iya cepat tutup teleponnya. Kau tak kasian dengan pulsamu?"

_"..."_

"Arraseo."

Hyosang memasukan ponselnya ke sakunya. Tangannya sibuk mengambil hoodie yang terletak dimeja didepan sofa yang Hojoon duduki.

"Sehyuk hyung aku keluar ya."

"Iya!"

Hojoon benar-benar ingin menangis rasanya. Hyosang tidak melihatnya sama sekali padahal tadi mereka berdua depan-depanan. Dan, apa tadi Hyosang bertelepon dengan kekasihnya?

Sepertinya kali ini Hojoon tidak bisa menahan tangisnya. Buktinya setitik air mata keluar dari sudut matanya, dan sialnya, titik air mata itu disadari oleh Taeyang.

Taeyang tidak langsung berteriak 'hojoon-gun-kau-kenapa'. Ia menghampiri Hojoon terlebih dahulu. Lagipula, semua member tidak ada yang sadar kalau Hojoon sedang menangis.

"Hojoon-ah, kenapa?" Bisik Taeyang. Berusaha tidak memancing member yang lain untuk kesini.

Hojoon mengusap airmatanya lembut. Tidak tergesa dan tidak terkesan menyembunyikan sesuatu. "Anniya. Aku hanya mengantuk." ㅡwalaupun nyatanya, Hojoon masih berusaha bohong.

"Aku tahu kau bohong. Jujurlah padaku. Aku janji tidak akan bilang siapapun."

"Hm. Ne. Mianhae hyung aku berbohong padamu. Aku hanya sedang sedih. Itu saja."

Taeyang tahu bahwa Hojoon masih berbohong. Namun ia mengangguk saja. Mungkin itu rahasia. Taeyang tidak akan memaksa Hojoon bercerita.

"Begitukah? Yasudah. Pikirkan saja senyuman eommamu. Kuyakin sedihmu akan hilang." Saran Taeyang sambil mengusap helaian rambut Hojoon. Hojoon mengangguk sambil tersenyum. "Terimakasih hyung."

ㅡo00oㅡ

"Seokjin-ah. Mianhae, aku baru selesai latihan." Kata Hyosang saat melihat Seokjin tengah menyeruput strawberry-bliss-nya dengan wajah serius menatap layar ponselnya.

Seokjin melihat kedepan, menatap kesal sahabatnya itu. Bikin janji tapi dia yang telat. Ngeselin ah.

"Mau ngapain sih maksa aku kesini? Gak boleh ngajak TaeTae lagi." Ujar Seokjin bete.

Ugh, kalian pasti tahu kan kalau seorang Hyosang berteman baik dengan member dari BTS? Yaitu Seokjin? Tahu kan?

"Kau tahu? TaeTae bakalan ngambek sama aku. Apalagi dia tahu kalo aku bakal menemuimu. Dia, kan, kesal banget padamu, Hyosang-ssi!" Seokjin kesal. Hyosang menghela nafas.

"Ne ne maafkan aku. Aku mau berbicara penting."

"Apanya penting! Kau pasti akan curhat tentang lagumu yang selalu putus ditengah jalan." Ujar Seokjin. Hyosang menggeleng. "Anniya. Aku tidak menulis lagu akhir-akhir ini."

"Lalu? Tentang Sangwon yang selalu gangguin kau? Basi ah. To the point aja." Kata Seokjin. Hyosang mengangguk dan menghela nafas lagi.

"Menurutmu, jika aku menyukai seorang lelaki, bagaimana?"

"Ya tentu saja wajㅡ"

"ㅡlupakan tentang kau yang sedang menyukai Taehyung sekarang. Kau belum menyukai seorang lelaki."

Seokjin terdiam dan tampak berfikir. "Jadi kau ingin aku menceritakan perasaanku waktu aku sadar kalau aku ternyata menyayangi TaeTae lebih dari sekedar kakak-adik?"

"Ya seperti itulah."

Seokjin menyeruput minumannya lagi sebelum mengambil nafas. "Sebenernya, suka sama cinta itu kan gak bisa dipaksain ya. Itu bakal datang dengan sendirinya kalo udah nyaman sama seseorang. Jadi kalo dibilang wajar sih enggak. Tapi gak wajar juga enggak. Cinta kan gak mandang fisik."

Hyosang menopang wajahnya. "Aku sedang menyukai seseorang."

"Kutebak, kalau bukan Hojoon, pasti aku." Ujar Seokjin sambil menunjuk dirinya. Hyosang langsung menepuk dahi sahabatnya itu.

"Aku akan bunuh diri kalau aku menyukaimu."

"Yasudah. Hojoon kan?"

Hyosang menelan salivanya. "Aku... Tidak yakin."

Seokjin tertawa kecil. "Nih, kalau kau merasa ada yang tidak beres di jantungmu saat kau dekat dengan Hojoon, itu artinya kau menyukainya. Simple bukan?"

Hyosang menghela nafasnya. Ia menatap telapak tangannya yang semalam ia buat genggam tangan Hojoon. Jadi, getaran-getaran halus saat ia menggenggam tangan Hojoon itu artinya ia menyukai Hojoon?

Tapi bagaimana jika Hojoon tidak menyukainya? Dan malah menjauhinya?

"Katakan saja kalau sudah waktunya. Yasudahlah aku mau balik. Namjoon bilang ada interview hari ini. Semangat Hyosang-ah. Aku balik dulu. Bye."

Seokjin menepuk bahu Hyosang dan keluar dari cafe dekat gedung Stardom. Hyosang masih berpikir tentang ucapan Seokjin tadi.

_'Jadi aku harus menyatakannya pada Hojoon?' _Tanyanya dalam hati. Hyosang menghela nafas. Lupakan saja. Lebih baik ia kembali sebelum diamuk Sehyuk.

ㅡo00oㅡ

Saat Hyosang sampai di practice room, kotak ayam goreng bumbu bertebaran dimana-mana. Dimeja, dilantai, di manapun. Ada yang sudah dibuka dan ada yang belum. Berhubung Hyosang sedang lapar, jadi ia mengambil satu yang ada diatas meja. Matanya berkeliling practice room. Ia mendapati Hojoon yang makan dengan tenang didepan Sehyuk, Hyunho dan Sangdo. Hyosang tersenyum tipis dan menghampiri mereka berempat.

"Whoa! Sejak kapan kau datang?" Kata Sangdo.

"Sejak tadi. Makanya jangan makan aja dong." Ujar Hyosang lalu mulai duduk diantara Hyunho dan Sangdo. Hyosang sengaja tidak mengambil tempat disebelah Hojoon. Ia takut tidak bisa makan dengan tenang. Cukup melihat wajahnya saja dari sudut matanya itu sudah cukup.

Sehyuk, Sangdo dan Hyunho bercakap banyak sekali. Tapi Hojoon hanya konsentrasi makan dan sesekali tertawa jika ada yang lucu, tapi tidak ikut berbicara. Hojoon memang begitu. Tidak banyak omong kalau itu tidak penting.

Hojoon beranjak dan mengambil kotak tisu diatas speaker dan membawanya ke tempat tadi ia duduk. Ia mengambil selembar tisu dan mengelap jari-jarinya satu persatu. Setelah bersih, ia mengoleskan hand-sanitizer ditangannya dan membersihkan tangannya.

"Kha. Kalau sudah selesai makan jangan lupa pakai hand-sanitizer. Terutama kau Sehyuk hyung. Jangan menyeruput saus-saus itu dari jarimu. Jorok. Aku ke kamar mandi dulu." Kata Hojoon lalu pergi ke kamar mandi.

Didalam kamar mandi, Hojoon membasuh wajahnya dengan air. Berusaha menjernihkan pikirannya. Sejujurnya ia benar-benar gugup saat Hyosang tiba-tiba datang dan berjalan kearahnya.

Ia rasa, ia harus menjauhi Hyosang dari sekarang. Mengingat Hyosang sudah punya kekasihㅡmenurut hipotesanyaㅡ. Ia tidak mau semakin terjebak dalam perasaannya sendiri.

ㅡo00oㅡ

"Hyosang? Kemana yang lain?"

Hojoon terkejut sekali saat ia kembali ke practice room, yang ada disana hanya Hyosang dan Jiho juga Sanggyun yang sedang membereskan semua kotak ayam goreng bumbu tadi dan mengepel lantai kayu itu.

"Hansol dan Byungjoo pergi kencan. Yang lainnya entah kemana." Jawab Hyosang.

"Sehyuk hyung dan Taeyang hyung dipanggil manager." Tambah Sanggyun yang masih sibuk mengepel lantai.

"Lalu Hyosang kenapa masih disini?"

"Tau tuh hyung! Diusir dari tadi gak mau mulu. Mending bantuin." Jiho mulai protes dengan wajah betenya. Hojoon terkekeh kecil, dengan terpaksa.

"Aku kan sudah bilang aku menunggu Hojoon."

"Kan bisa menunggu diluar!" Ujar Sanggyun tak mau kalah.

Hojoon terdiam mendengar kalimat Hyosang yang barusan. Menunggunya? Untuk apa? Hojoon menerjapkan matanya, berusaha menghilangkan pikiran-pikirannya itu.

"Jiho-ah, Sanggyun-ah, kalian pulang saja. Aku yang akan menyelesaikannya. Hyosang juga pulang aja gih. Aku pasti akan lama."

"Jinjja hyung? Omo~ jeongmal gomawoyo hyung! Hyung yang terbaik. Mmwah! Saranghae hyung aku pulang dulu dadah Sanggyun ayo!" Kata Jiho tanpa jeda. Itu membuat Hojoon terkekeh. Sanggyun juga memberikan kissbye untuk Hojoon yang masih tersenyum.

Kedua maknae tertunda itu sudah pergi, tapi Hyosang masih ada disana. Itu membuat jantung Hojoon berdetak tidak normal.

"Kau tidak pulang?"

"Aku menunggumu."

"Aku akan lama."

"Tidak apa-apa. Atau perlu kubantu?"

"T-tidak usah. Kau duduk aja disitu ok?"

"Ne." Ujar Hyosang singkat. Tumben sekali.

Hyosang mulai memunguti sampah-sampah yang tersisa di lantai practice room dan memasukannya ke dalam plastik sampah yang besar yang ada diujung practice room. Barulah ia mengepel dengan tongkat pel yang hanya dibasahi oleh air. Sanggyun anak pemalas.

"Ah selesai." Pekik Hojoon senang. Ia mengambil jaketnya dan memakainya lagi. Lalu pandangannya berpindah pada Hyosang yangㅡugh. Dia tertidur. Bangunin gak ya? Atau tinggal aja? Ya masa mau ditinggal. Hyosang udah rela nungguin Hojoon. Tapi, disisi lain, bukankah ia ingin menjauhi Hyosang?

Ia tidak sanggup.

"Hyosang-ah, ireona."

Hyosang masih tetap tidur. Nafasnya sangat teratur. Hojoon tidak mengerti kenapa wajah Hyosang tetap tampan walau tidur sekalipun. Hojoon merapihkan rambut Hyosang yang menutupi telinganya.

"Hyosang-ah. Ireona."

Tidak ada respon.

"Hyosang, bangun. Sudah sore, kau mau pulang jam berapa? Suhu semakin dingin. Aku kedinginan."

Tidak ada respon. Sebegitu nyenyakkah tidur Hyosang?

"Ugh Hyosang. Aku tinggal nih."

Hojoon tidak berani menepuk pipi Hyosang untuk membangunkannya. Menurutnya, itu termasuk membangunkan dengan cara sadis. Hojoon juga tidak berani meneriakinya, apalagi menyiramnya dengan air.

"Hyosang-ah ireonaaaa."

Hojoon kali ini benar-benar menepuk pipi Hyosang.

"Hyosang, aku tidak mau menyirammu dengan air jadi cepatlah bangun."

Hyosang bergerak. Ia mulai membuka matanya. Hojoon tersenyum lega.

"Ini sudah sore. Suhu diluar semakin rendah. Aku kedinginan. Kalau kau masih mau tidur, tidurlah. Aku pulang duluan." Ujar Hojoon pada Hyosang yang setengah sadar.

Hyosang mengusek-usek matanya dan membenarkan jaketnya. "Ayo pulang."

Hojoon mengangguk. Ia berjalan lebih dulu didepan Hyosang. Hojoon menghela nafasnya pelan. Ia tidak bisa menjauhi Hyosang kalau begini caranya.

Hojoon berjalan keluar gedung kantor, berencana naik bus untuk pulang ke dorm. Tapi Hyosang menahan tangannya.

"Apa?" Tanya Hojoon, bingung.

Hyosang tidak menjawab, ia menarik Hojoon menuju parkiran mobil. Hojoon mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Hyosang pasti bawa mobil.

Selama perjalanan menuju dorm, Hojoon maupun Hyosang tidak ada yang berbicara sama sekali. Hojoon fokus dengan layar ponselnya sedangkan Hyosang fokus menyetir.

"Hojoon-ah."

"Iya?" Akhirnya Hyosang yang membuka percakapan terlebih dulu. Ia tidak suka suasana hening seperti ini. Terkesan canggung. Atau memang canggung beneran?

"Aku...sedang menyukai seseorang."

Hojoon memutus pandangannya pada ponselnya dan beralih menatap Hyosang. Hatinya terguncang hebat. Apakah, cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan? Jadi, jalan ceritanya tidak sama dengan Hansol dan Byungjoo, ya?

Beda orang. Beda takdir.

"Sungguh? Wah, chukkae." Ujar Hojoon, senangㅡdibuat-buat.

"Hm, ne. Menurutmu, kapan aku bisa menyatakan perasaanku padanya?"

"Kapanpun. Jika menurutmu, orang yang kau suka itu juga menyukaimu, nanti malam juga boleh. Ajaklah dia ketempat-tempat romantis seperti sungai han." Kata Hojoon.

Hyosang melirik jam tangannya. Jam enam kurang lima belas. Haruskah ia ke sungai han sekarang juga?

"Apa saja tempat romantis menurutmu?" Tanya Hyosang. Ia membelokkan mobilnya menuju jalan besar. Ia ingin mengulur waktu.

"Mm. Menurutku? Sungai Han, taman bermain tengah kota, atap sekolah, dan cafe? Kupikir cafe juga tempat yang romantis." Kata Hojoon.

Hojoon benar-benar berusaha keras agar suaranya tidak berubah menjadi lirih apalagi sampai ia terisak. Air matanya sekarang ini sudah mengumpul dipelupuk matanya. Ia harus menghela nafas agar air mata itu tidak keluar.

"Yang paling kau suka, tempat yang mana?"

"Aku paling suka atap sekolah. Apalagi saat malam-malam. Angin yang berhembus itu akan memberikan kesan tersendiri menurutku."

"Selain atap sekolah?"

"Sungai Han."

Hyosang mengangguk-angguk. "Kau mau menemaniku membeli bunga?"

Hojoon terkejut bukan main. Hyosang akan benar-benar menyatakan perasaannya pada orang itu malam ini juga? Ugh. Haruskah ia menelepon Sehyuk agar membeli banyak tisu malam ini?

"Uhm, ya." Jawab Hojoon singkat.

Hyosang memutar setirannya menuju toko bunga didekat gedung JYP /ngaco/. Toko bunga itu adalah toko bunga kesukaan Hojoon. Wangi yang keluar dari bunga-bunga disana benar-benar segar. Hojoon sangat suka wangi yang segar.

"Kenapa tidak ke toko bunga didekat dorm saja?"

"Bukankah kau suka toko bunga ini?"

"Ehm, iya. Tapi, kan, biar aku sekalian pulang."

Hyosang tidak menjawab. Ia memarkirkan mobilnya didepan toko bunga itu. Lalu ia mengajak Hojoon masuk kedalam toko bunga itu.

Didalam toko bunga, banyak orang yang terkejut akan kedatangan dua member Topp Dogg yang akhir-akhir ini suka di pairing oleh fangirl yang fujoshi akut.

"Selamat datang Hyosang-ah, Hojoon-ah. Tumben sekali kesini? Ada apa?"

Sapa si pemilik toko bunga. Sebelum debut-pun, Hyosang dan Hojoon sudah dekat dengan pemilik toko bunga. Hyosang dan Hojoon tersenyum pada Hyora, si pemilik toko bunga.

"Aku ingin membeli bunga." Jawab Hyosang.

"Untuk siapa?"

"Nanti malam Hyosang mau nembak seseorang, nuna." Kata Hojoon, sok menggoda. Hyosang terkekeh. Sedangkan Hyora terkejut.

"Hyosang sudah bisa jatuh cinta? Hohoho, hebat. Pilihlah bunga dibilik kiri. Bunga-bunga disitu sangat cocok untuk acara menyatakan perasaan. Selamat memilih!" Kata Hyora. Hyosang mengangguk. Ia menggenggam tangan Hojoon dan menariknya ke bilik kiri.

Hojoon menghirup wangi-wangi segar bunga disana. Setidaknya, itu bisa membuat perasaannya lebih baik.

"Kau suka bunga apa?"

"Aku?"

"Iya. Pilihlah."

Hojoon mendengus. Ia mulai melihat-lihat bunga-bunga yang ada disana. Ia sangat menyukai bunga lily. Tapi entah kenapa pilihannya jatuh pada sebuah bunga tulip yang sangat indah. Warna biru tua yang dipadu dengan warna putih dan pink pastel. Bukankah itu sangat cantik?

"Aku suka yang ini."

Jari Hojoon menunjuk pada bunga tulip pilihannya tadi. Hyosang tersenyum dan mengambil bunga yang tadi dipilih Hojoon. Lalu, Hyosang menggandeng tangan Hojoon dan membawanya ke meja depanㅡkasir.

Hojoon mengernyit. "Kau hanya beli setangkai."

"Iyalah. Memang mau berapa?"

"Anni. Kukira kau akan membeli rangkaian bunga."

"Kau suka rangkaian bunga?"

Deg. Seketika jantung Hojoon berdetak lebih cepat. Ia...sedikit curiga. Jadi, apakah ia...boleh berharap lebih?

"Anniya."

"Yasudah ayo bayar."

Hojoon menunduk. Ia ikut saja dengan Hyosang yang terus menarik tangannya yang digenggam. Ugh, iya yakin sekali banyak fans yang akan memotret dirinya dan Hyosang.

"Whoa! Bunga yang bagus. Harganya lima ribu won."

"Hehe."

Hyosang mengambil sepuluh ribu won dari saku jaketnya dan memberikannya pada Hyora. "Ambil saja kembaliannya. Doakan aku diterima, ya, Hyora-ah!"

Gadis berambut pendek itu mengangguk dan tersenyum manis sekali. "Pasti! Datang lagi ne, Hyosang-ah! Hojoon-ah! Terimakasih!"

"Ne~" ujar Hyosang dan Hojoon berbarenganㅡdengan nada yang berbeda. Hyosang dengan nada bahagia sedangkan Hojoon datar, sedatar-datarnya hidung suyanq /duh plis abaikan aja beneran lg gila/?

Hojoon masuk kedalam mobil Hyosang saat si pemilik mobil memutar kuncinya, menyalakan mesin. "Setelah ini kau mau kemana lagi? Aku ingin pulang. Aku kedinginan."

Hojoon merutuki hoodie dan jaket miliknya. Dimusim semi begini kenapa dia harus kedinginan sih? Dan lagi, kenapa tidak ada rasa hangat sama sekali.

"Kau ingin pakai jaketku?" Tawar Hyosang.

Hojoon menggeleng. "Anni. Aku hanya ingin pulang."

Hyosang tidak menjawab. Ia membawa mobilnya menuju tempat tujuannya tadi. Sungai Han.

Hojoon yang kenal dengan jalan yang saat ini mereka lewati. Ini, kan, jalan menuju sungai Han?

Jantungnya berdetak tidak karuan (lagi).

Sungai Han. Pilihan bunga. Waktu malam.

Bukankah itu semua sudah jelas?

Dan lagipula... Kalau Hyosang ingin bertemu dengan seseorang, kenapa Hyosang sedari tadi tidak mencoba menghubungi orang sekalipun?

Jadi... Apakah... Orang yang dimaksud Hyosang adalah benar-benar dirinya?

Tidak mungkin.

Hojoon menghela nafasnya. Menetralkan jantungnya yang berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Ia lebih suka detakan jantungnya yang menyiratkan kepedihan hatinya daripada detakan jantungnya yang berdebar karena kebahagiaan.

Hojoon melirik lagi ke luar jendela. Dan benar saja. Hyosang membawanya ke sungai Han. Ia harus apa?

"Kajja turun."

Hojoon menurut saja. Ia turun dari mobil Hyosang. Tangan besar Hyosang mengamit tangannya, namun, Hojoon melepas pegangan tangan itu. Jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat. Gugup bukan main. Ia tidak ingin jantungnya terluka karena berdetak terlalu cepat.

"Kau duluan saja. Aku akan berjalan dibelakangmu."

"Arraseo."

Hojoon berjalan lebih pelan dibelakang Hyosang. Sudut matanya melirik punggung Hyosang, lalu beralih pada bunga tulip yang Hyosang pegang.

"Hojoon-ah. Cepatlah!"

"Ah, ne!"

Mau tidak mau, Hojoon mempercepat langkahnya. Lagipula jika ia bergerak lama-lama, rasa dingin semakin menusuk kulitnya. Ugh, dasar jaket menyebalkan.

ㅡo00oㅡ

Sekarang, Hojoon dan Hyosang berada di jembatan tepat diatas sungai Han. Suasana hening mereka diramaikan oleh suara gemercik yang berasal dari air sungai yang berbenturan dengan batu-batu yang ada. Hyosang masih menggenggam bunganya. Ia memejamkan matanya dan berkali-kali menghembuskan nafas. Terlihat sangat menikmati udara malam begini.

Arloji di tangan Hojoon menunjukan pukul delapan malam. Berbeda dari Hyosang yang menikmati udara malam, Hojoon justru sibuk dengan tangannya yang membeku. Hyosang menyebalkan.

"Hyosang, aku ingin pulang. Aku kedinginan. Kau menyebalkan sekali sih." Hojoon mulai kesal. Pasalnya, dari satu jam yang lalu, Hyosang hanya diam saja. Tidak berbicara sama sekali. Dan sialnya, dia tidak peka terhadap kedinginan yang dialami Hojoon.

"Mianhae. Aku bingung harus memulai darimana."

"Apanya?!"

Rasa degdeg-an Hojoon benar-benar tergantikan oleh kesal dan kedinginan yang luar biasa. Telapak tangannya mati rasa. Sudah dipastikan bibirnya membiru sekarang ini.

Hyosang menghela nafasnya lagi. Itu membuat Hojoon kesal. Baru saja ia ingin memarahi Hyosang, pria itu sudah menatapnya dalam. Hojoon membeku dalam posisinya.

"Uhm, Hojoon-ah."

"N-nde?"

Hyosang menyelipkan bunga tulip itu ditelinga Hojoon. Tangan Hyosang ikut andil membetulkan tatanan rambut Hojoon dan kembali mengenakan kupluk jaketnya. Hyosang tersenyum manis pada Hojoon yang masih mematung.

"Aku tahu aku tidak romantis. Tapi, saranghae."

Hojoon mengambil bunga tulip yang bertengger manis ditelinganya dengan kasar. Lalu ia menubruk tubuh Hyosang. Menangis dipelukan Hyosang.

"Bodoh. Hyosang bodoh. Jin Hyosang idiot. Menyebalkan!"

Hyosang terkekeh. "Mianhae."

"Kau adalah orang yang paling tidak romantis yang aku ketahui!" Ujar Hojoon dalam tangisnya.

"Mianhae. Saranghae Jeon Hojoon. Maafkan aku, aku baru menyadarinya sekarang."

"Kenapa kau menyatakannya sekarang? Percaya diri sekali! Memang kau kira aku juga menyukaimu hah?" Hojoon masih menangis. Hyosang mengusap-usap punggung sempit Hojoon, agar sang empu merasa lebih tenang.

"Jadi kau menolakku?"

"Kau bodoh! Kalau aku menolakmu, aku tidak akan menerima bunga ini, idiot. Hiks. Saranghae Jin Hyosang bodoh." Hojoon menghentikan tangisannya. Ia mulai mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap mata Hyosang.

Hyosang tersenyum. Dengan cepat, ia mengecup kilat bibir tipis Hojoon. "Saranghaeyo Jeon Hojoon."

"Nado. Dasar menyebalkan! Mengecup orang sembarangan."

"Daripada aku lumat? Kau mau rating Topp Dogg menurut hanya karena aku dan kau ciuman? Kita bisa dibunuh Cho PD."

"Ugh! Dasar mesum! Pergi kau!"

"Okay. Aku pergi. Dadah~ selamat kedinginan princess."

"Yakk!"

ㅡENDㅡ

**[Omake + Teaser Chapter 3]**

Jiho terbangun malam-malam sekali gara-gara ia kebelet pipis. Ia cepat-cepat menuju kamar mandi untuk menuntaskan hasratnya itu(?).

Setelah selesai berurusan dengan kamar mandi, ia berjalan menuju dapur untuk minum karena tenggorokannya kering sekali.

Perhatian Jiho tertuju pada selembar kertas didekat rak gelas. Apa mungkin resep baru Hojoon hyung? Batin Jiho. Ia membukanya begitu saja. Anggap saja Jiho tidak sopan.

Jiho membulatkan mata kecilnya. Shock.

_'Hyosang hyung sudah menyatakan perasaannya pada Hojoon hyung?! Dengan cara seperti ini?'_ Gumam Jiho pelan.

Ternyata kertas yang ditemukan oleh Jiho adalah diary-berceceran Hojoon.

Jiho menyimpan kertas itu disaku piyamanya. Selama otw kembali kedunia mimpi, pikirannya terus bertanya-tanya seperti ini.

_'Hansol dengan cara ngambek, Hyosang hyung pakai cara ala kadarnya. Lalu aku pakai cara apa untuk menembak Taeyang hyung?'_

Uhuk.

**Chapter 3: My Way [XeroNissi]****ㅡ****COMING SOON!**

Dafuq. Suyanq ga nyangka ini lebih dr 5k words. Pdhl cuma bikin satu minggu. Biasanya cuma 2k word kaya chapter 1. Yaudahlahya, itung-itung bayaran utang buat ff **Sweet Boy** yang udah suyanq hapus T_T sebenernya suyanq masih hapal storyline-nya tapi suyanq stuck, gimana caranya bikin biar abisnya ugh ngeselin. Yaudahlahya.

OHIYAA SUYANQ LAGI BAHAGIA NIH TADI TERIMA RAPOT TERUS RANKING SUYANQ NAIK DRASTIS UGH ALHAMDULILAH HIRABIL ALAMIN YA ALLAH DAN YANG PALING PENTING SUYANQ NAIK KELAS! Semoga pada readers-deul yang ikut serta doain suyanq dan mensupport suyanq bisa dapat balasan yang setimpal ya Allah Aamiin..

Yaudah segitu aja cuap-cuapnya. Ohiya, XeroNissi aka XeroJenissi lucu kan? :3

Chapter 4 kayaknya bakalan Naktatom atau SeoYano hehe. Yaudah bye.

June 26th

Suyanq


	3. Chapter 3: My Way

**Saranghae!**

• **Topp Dogg fanfiction •**

**Warning! Semi-OOC, typo(s), fluffy gagal!**

**Chapter 3: My Way [XeroNissi]****ㅡ****START!**

ㅡo00oㅡ

Sehyuk mengernyit bingung. Akhir-akhir ini Jiho suka melamun sendiri. Bahkan ia banyak meminjam buku novel fiksi bergenre romance dari perpustakaan tengah kota. Tak jarang pula ia membeli buku baru di toko buku. Aneh. Yang Sehyuk tahu, Jiho tidak terlalu menyukai buku. Apalagi buku fiksi. Ia malah lebih suka buku matematika daripada buku fiksi.

Kali ini, Sehyuk berniat untuk menanyakan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya pada Jiho. Hipotesa-nya sih, Jiho sedang jatuh cinta. Ia heran, para membernya satu persatu jatuh cinta dan pacaran. Lucu sekali rasanya. Kalau semuanya pacaran, berarti ada satu yang tidak pacaran. Kasihan.

Hansol dengan Byungjoo, lalu disusul dengan Hyosang dengan Hojoon. Lalu setelah ini, Jiho dengan siapa, eoh?

"Jiho-ah."

"WHOA! Hyung!"

Sehyuk terkekeh kecil. Reaksi Jiho berlebihan sekali sampai terduduk begitu (posisi Jiho tadi tengkurepan/?/). Sehyuk duduk disebelah Jiho yang mengambil buku novelnya dan membacanya kembali.

"Tumben sekali kau membaca novel, Jiho. Ada apa?"

"Nyari inspirasi hyung."

"Buat apaan? Kau mau menulis lagu?"

Jiho menggeleng. "Mau bikin cerita."

Sehyuk mengangguk-angguk. "Begitu ya. Pantas saja. Yasudah, nanti kalau sudah selesai, hyung baca ya?"

Jiho tidak menjawab dan kembali fokus membaca bukunya, sedangkan Sehyuk kembali duduk diruang TV dan memainkan ponselnya. Hari ini memang tidak ada jadwal. Karena itulah, Hojoon dan Hyosang pergi kencan entah kemana. Anehnya, Sehyuk mengizinkannya saja. Padahal, bisa berabe jika ketahuan bahwa sudah ada dua pasangan lelaki di Topp Dogg. Bisa-bisa rating Topp Dogg menurun.

Begitu juga dengan Byungjoo dan Hansol yang pergi ke pusat permainan. Kalo mereka sih, sudah biasa. Bikin skinship aja gatau tempat.

"Akh! Aku bingungg!" Keluh Jiho, melempar bukunya keatas wajahnya.

Jiho menghembuskan nafasnya sebal. Semalam, ia terpikir tentang bagaimana cara menembak Taeyang, hyung tertua mereka. Uhuk.

Ya, Jiho move on dari Byungjoo ke Taeyang. Semuanya terjadi begitu saja. Sebetulnya nggak juga. Salahkan Sangwon yang memilihnya dan Taeyang sebagai the most awkward member saat Interview di Singapore. Sialnya, moment 'kiss Taeyang's cheek' membuat jantung Jiho berdetak lebih cepat.

Dan dari situlah, ia menyimpulkan bahwa dirinya menyukai Taeyang. Hingga saat ini. Lagipula, Taeyang juga tak kalah manis daripada Byungjoo.

Mm.. Ngomong-ngomong soal Taeyang. Bukan hanya Jiho doang yang menyukai Taeyang. Salah satu hyung-nya juga ada yang suka dengan Taeyang.

Yoonchul.

Yang semalam ia pukuli dengan boneka doldol.

Jiho tidak tahu sejak kapan Yoonchul menyukai Taeyang. Jiho juga tahu dari percakapan Sanggyun dengan Sangwon. Maknae-line itu sangat up-to-date sekali tentang 'siapa' yang menyukai 'siapa'.

Untung saja Sanggyun dan Sangwon tidak mengetahui kalau dirinya menyukai Taeyang. Ehm. Mungkin belum. Tapi jangan sampe deh. Yang ada Taeyang akan menjauhinya. Maknae-lline menyebalkan.

"Sehyuk hyung~ aku laparr." Ujar Sanggyun saat keluar dari kamarnya. Sehyuk melengos sebal. Tidak ada Hojoon dan Byungjoo. Siapa yang akan masak?

"Pergi beli makanan sana. Nih uangnya."

"Sendiri hyung?"

"Ajak Sangwon sanah!"

"Ah! Aku ajak Yoonchul hyung saja. Makasih Sehyuk hyung bye."

"Ne."

Setelah Sanggyun menutup pintu dorm, Jiho mendengus dan berjalan kedalam kamar. Ia ingin tidur setelah berjam-jam memandang novel.

Dan hasilnya?

Dia belum dapat inspirasi sama sekali.

Poor you, Shin Jiho.

ㅡo00oㅡ

"Iya nanti malam hyung."

"Mau ngapain?" Tanya Taeyang.

"Ikut aja pokoknya, ya?"

"Baiklah."

Taeyang kembali berkutat dengan ponselnya setelah berbicara pada Yoonchul. Tapi matanya menangkap siluet salah satu membernya didepan pintu dorm. Sanggyun. Sanggyun terlihat tengah mendengus kesal. Taeyang terkikik kecil lalu berjalan menuju pintu utama dan membukakan pintu untuk Sanggyun.

"Yak! Taeyang hyung kemana saja sih! Aku sudah dari tadi disini dan ugh, aku lapar. Yoonchul hyung mana?" Ujar Sanggyun sambil merengut lucu. Taeyang mencubit pipi Sanggyun gemas.

"Yoonchul-ah!"

"Nde hyung?"

"Dicari Sanggyun!"

"Mau ngapain?" Tanya Yoonchul saat ia keluar menghampiri Sanggyun yang berdiri bersama Taeyang.

"Anterin beli makan yuk hyung. Aku lapar. Hojoon, Hyosang dan Byungjoo hyung gak ada di dorm." Ujar Sanggyun.

"Sanggyun makan disini aja yuk? Masakan hyung belom kesentuh sama sekali."

"Nanti dimarahin Sehyuk hyung. Hyung suruh saja Sangdo hyung untuk mengantar sebagian kecil makanan ke dorm A. Ada Jiho belum makan dari pagi."

"Jiho?" Perasaan Taeyang langsung gimana gitu. Kalian ngerti kan? Please ngerti. Ini tidak bisa dijelaskan dengan kata-kata. Raut wajah Taeyang menggambarkan kekhawatiran, yah, untungnya Sanggyun maupun Yoonchul bukan tipe manusia peka terhadap sekitar.

"Iya. Aduh aku laper banget ayo hyung buru!" Sanggyun menggoyang-goyangkan lengan Yoonchul, merajuk. Kebiasaan Sanggyun. Yoonchul mengangguk, ia segera ke dalam kamar dan mengambil asal salah satu hoodie-nya.

"Taeyang hyung aku pergi dulu yaa dadah~" ujar Sanggyun dan menarik Yoonchul ke toko ayam bumbu langganan member Topp Dogg.

"Yoonchul hyung mau _honey milk_?"

Yoonchol menggeleng. "Kau jajan saja sendiri. Kajja."

"Ne hyung!"

ㅡo00oㅡ

Tangan kanan Sanggyun sibuk memegangi gelas vanilla milkshake sedangkan mulutnya sibuk mengunyah bubble dari minumannya itu. Sementara itu, Yoonchul memegang tangan kiri Sanggyun dan membawakan plastik kotak ayam bumbu milik Sanggyun.

"Yoonchul hyung."

"Ya?"

Sanggyun menelan kunyahan bubble-nya. "Tadi ngomongin apa sama Taeyang hyung?"

Yoonchul tersenyum tipis, mengingat sesuatu yang tadi ia bicarakan pada Taeyang. "Mm... Aku ingin mengajak Taeyang hyung makan malam nanti."

"Kencan hyung?"

"Nggak kencan. Tapi mau nembak."

Sanggyun tersedak oleh minuman yang baru saja mengalir dikerongkongannya. "Jinjja?!"

Yoonchul mengangguk dan tersenyum pada Sanggyun. Sanggyun mendengus dan mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Apa jatuh cinta itu menyenangkan? Apa rasanya, hyung? Byungjoo dan Hansol hyung juga begitu."

Yoonchul terkekeh dan menepuk kepala Sanggyun yang tertutup kupluk abu-abu. "Kau akan merasakannya jika sudah waktunya."

Sanggyun menghela nafas dan melanjutkan meminum milkshake vanillanya.

"Hyung ayo cepat ke dorm aku lapaarr!~"

ㅡo00oㅡ

**shinxero, 18.02**

_Ah hyungg aku harus bagaimanaaa TTAATT_

**hansolxjoo, 18.02**

_Kau kenapa sih? Daritadi ngeluh mulu tapi gamau ngasih tau alesannya._

Jiho mendengus. Haruskah ia mengatakan rahasia terbesarnya pada Hansol? Sepertinya tidak buruk juga. Hansol kan, sahabatnya.

**shinxero, 18.03**

_Aku... Menyukai Taeyang hyung, hyung_

**hansolxjoo, 18.03**

_OH MY GOD SHIN. SERIOUSLY?! Sejak kapan? Kau tahu Yoonchul dan Taeyang hyung baru saja pergi! Mereka terlihat rapih sekali, sepertinya mereka mau pergi kencan._

Jiho melotot setelah membaca pesan panjang dari Hansol.

Jadi, Yoonchul sudah mengambil start duluan? Kemarin-kemarin kemana saja T-T

Jiho benar-benar mengutuk Yoonchul sekarang.

"Jiho hyung!"

"Ah, yea?!"

"Keluarr! Ada Sangdo hyung dan Sangwonnie!" Suara Sanggyun menggema dikamar Jiho. Apalagi diluar ya? Mungkin jika Hojoon hyung ada, kepala Sanggyun sudah benjol.

"Ya."

**shinxero, 18.05**

_Hansol hyung ke dorm A sekarang ya aku mau matiin hp dah~_

Setelah pesan itu terkirim, Jiho langsung mematikan ponselnya dan keluar kamar. Diluar, ia mendengar Sanggyun yang dimarahi oleh Sehyuk. Jiho terkekeh kecil.

"Tinggal masuk apa susahnya sih." Kesal Sehyuk sebelum menghela nafas dan kembali duduk.

Jiho duduk dilantai dan ikut berbincang-bincang, tak lama kemudian, Hansol datang membuat Byungjoo salah tingkah.

"Hansol hyung ngapain kesini? Gak diundang plis." Ujar Sangwon. Hansol menjitak kepala Sangwon kesal.

"Ada masalah begitu? Dasar kurang ajar."

"Oh iya! Sangwonnie~ kau sudah tahu belum kalau Yoonchul hyung pergi sama Taeyang hyung malam ini~"

Sangwon melotot. "JINJJA?! AH AKU KALAH KALI INI DENGANMU SANGGYUN-AH!"

Bukan hanya Sangwon yang melotot, Jiho juga melotot. Jadi yang dibilang sama Hansol itu beneran terjadi ya?

"Sungguh? Kau tahu dari mana anak nakal?" Tanya Hansol pada Sanggyun yang bersiap melempar kupluk kesayangannya pada Hansol. Seenaknya saja mengatainya anak nakal.

"Yoonchul hyung yang bilang sendiri pas dia nganterin aku beli ayam tadi. Dan aku bukan anak nakal!"

"Kim Sanggyun dan Seo Sangwon adalah duo Sang, maknae-line yang nakal dan suka nguntitin rahasia orang." Ujar Hansol, menyomot kripik kentang yang tadi disediakan Sehyuk.

"Hansol, sudahlah." Lerai Sangdo.

Hansol terkekeh, ia berjalan menuju tempat dimana Byungjoo berada dan mulai melakukan skinship andalannya. "Lucu hyung ngerjain mereka berdua." Katanya pada Sangdo. Sedangkan Sanggyun dan Sangwon mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Lalu, apa yang Yoonchul katakan padamu, Sanggyun?" Tanya Jihoㅡkembali pada topik sebelumnya. Membuat para manusia disana mengernyit bingung-kecuali Hansol tentunya.

"Ah iya! Kupikir mereka sudah pacaran seperti Hansol hyung dan Byungjoo hyung. Tapi ternyata Yoonchul hyung baru mau nembak Taeyang hyung." Kata Sanggyun. Jiho menghela nafasnya sepelan mungkin, lega. Setidaknya ia masih punya setitik harapan. Seketika kepercayaan dirinya runtuh begitu saja. Agak hopeless. Secara, Yoonchul itu tampan, tinggi, manly pula. Sedangkan dia? Gak ada bedanya sih. Dia ganteng kok. Tapi dia pendek, dan kurang manly.

"Oh iya, Sangwon, Sanggyun. Kalian belum tahu kan satu pasangan lagi yang ada di Topp Dogg?" Kata Sehyuk sambil memeletkan lidahnya.

"Aku tahu dong~ pasti Sehyuk hyung dan Sangdo hyung kaaann!" Ujar Sangwon semangat dan polos, diikuti dengan lemparan bantal dari Sehyuk yang ditujukan untuk Sangwon. Tapi mau tidak mau, wajah Sehyuk memerah juga. How cute ;/w/; . Sedangkan Sangdo hanya terkekeh. Untuk apa marah? Toh dia emang punya perasaan khusus untuk Sehyuk.

"Enak saja kalau bicara. Bukan aku." Ujar Sehyuk. Seketika imej unfriendly nan dinginnya hilang jika sudah disangkut pautkan dengan Sangdo.

"Terus siapa?"

"Yah kalian nggak tahu kaaaan."

"Memang siapa hyung?" Tanya Byungjoo.

"Ada deh." Kata Sehyuk sambil memeletkan lidahnya.

"Menurut kalian, apa metode yang dilakukan Yoonchul hyung pas nembak Taeyang hyung nanti?" Tanya Jiho, namun pandangannya mengarah ke karpet, jangan lupakan jari-jarinya yang beradu. Pertanyaannya barusan membuat semuanya benar-benar mengernyit. Sehyuk benar-benar yakin kalau kesimpulannya tadi siang itu benar seratus persen.

"Kenapa bertanya gitu?" Tanya Sangdo, masih mengernyit. Jiho menggeleng. "Aku hanya penasaran. Itu saja kok."

"Kau berbohong. Ada apa sih sebenarnya?" Tanya Sehyuk, pura-pura tidak tahu terhadap prediksinya.

Jiho menggeleng lagi. "Nggak ada hyung. Sudahlah jawab saja pertanyaanku."

Semuanya tampak berfikir. Tapi pikiran semuanya kacau, antara berpikir ada apa dengan Jiho dan berpikir apa jawaban untuk pertanyaan Jiho.

"Menurutku Yoonchul hyung hanya mengajaknya makan, mungkin ada cincin di makanan Taeyang hyung nanti." Kata Sangwon, dibalas jitakan dari Sanggyun. "Dasar korban drama romantis."

Sangwon mendengus. "Memang apa jawabanmu?"

"Saat makan nanti di restoran itu akan ada piano yang mengalun dengan romantis lalu Yoonchul hyung akan memberikan bunga pada Taeyang hyung."

Sangwon menoyor kepala Sanggyun. "Apa bedanya, idiott!"

"Hah lupakan saja. Lalu menurut kalian, apa Taeyang hyung akan menerima cinta Yoonchul hyung?"

"Menurutku tidak. Taeyang hyung bukan tipe orang gampang jatuh cinta. Dan apalagi, dengan lelaki. Itu tidak mungkin. Ia akan berpikir matang-matang dan memikirkan kedepannya.." Jawab Sangdo. "Ohiya, ada titipan makanan dari Taeyang untukmu. Dikotak warna biru muda diatas meja." Lanjut Sangdo yang membuat Jiho terbengong-bengong.

"Maksudnya?"

"Taeyang hyung memisahkan makananmu didalam kotak khusus. Telmi sekali." Ujar Hansol dan dibalas desisan kesal Jiho.

"By the way, dimana Hyunho hyung?" Tanya Sangwon.

"Cieee nyariin Hyunho hyung!" Ledek Sanggyun.

"Emang kenapa. Masbuloo."

Sanggyun mendengus pada Sangwon. Tidak ada salahnya juga Sangwon mencari Hyunho. Mereka kan loversㅡbelom pacaran, asli. Gaboonk.

Lalu, mereka melanjutkan percakapan mereka bahkan bermain di ruang tamu dorm A dengan bahagia serta absurd tidak terkira. Walau begitu, pikiran Jiho masih stuck disatu kalimat.

'Aku harus pakai cara apa untuk menembak Taeyang hyung.'

ㅡo00oㅡ

Taeyang sudah selesai makan. Pria manis itu mengambil tisu dan mengelap sisa noda makanan di pinggiran mulutnya. Ia melirik takut pada Yoonchul yang tiba-tiba jadi romantis begini, dan lagian, ngapain sih Yoonchul make ngeliatin dia sambil senyum-senyum gitu?

"Yoonchul, ada apa sih?"

Yoonchul masih tersenyum pada Taeyang yang membuat Taeyang bergidik ngeri. Ada yang salah dengan otak Yoonchul sepertinya.

"Kau sakit ya?"

Yoonchul mengangguk, namun senyum masih terukir indah dibibirnya. Taeyang mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. Apa masakannya ada yang salah ya sampai bikin Yoonchul kayak gini? Atau masakan restoran ini?

"Oh ayolah serius sedikit, Yoonchul-ie. Sudah malam."

Yoonchul menghela nafas lelah. "Aku bingung harus mengatakannya darimana, tapi..."

Yoonchul melirik sebentar pada Taeyang yang menopang dagunya, seperti... Kalau ia penasaran tentang apa yang dikatakan oleh Yoonchul. Yoonchul menghembuskan nafasnya. Seketika nervous.

"Hyung aku sudah lama suka padamu. Hyung mau kan, menerima bunga ini?" Ujar Yoonchul. Taeyang menatap Yoonchul dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Ia sudah tahu hal ini akan terjadi. Seketika ia bingung harus menjawab apa.

"A-aku.. Sejujurnya, aku belum pernah jatuh cinta lagi setelah beberapa tahun lalu. Apalagi jatuh cinta kepada seorang lelaki. Jadi, bolehkah kau memberikanku waktu? Sungguh, aku hanya bingung."

Yoonchul mengangguk dan tersenyum lega walaupun ada sedikit kekhawatiran melandanya. Setidaknya ia sudah menyatakan yang sebenarnya pada Taeyang.

Tapi, tiba-tiba ia merasa kalau ia menyesal mengatakan ini. Ada sesuatu, yang mengganjal perasaannya. Ia takut diterima oleh Taeyang.

Oh ayolah, katakan saja ia idiot. Tapi memang begini yang terjadi.

"Baiklah hyung. Tapi, kau mau kan menyimpan bunga ini?"

"Dengan senang hati, Shin."

"Terima kasih banyak, hyung. Baiklah ayo kita pulang. Ini sudah terlalu malam. Bisa-bisa Sehyuk hyung menghajarku karena membawamu lama-lama."

Taeyang terkekeh. "Kau tidak mau bermain-main dulu? Sekedar jalan-jalan di pasar malam! Siapa tahu kau mau membeli sesuatu? Aku ingin membeli sesuatu juga."

"Ah baiklah. Tapi, aku izin dulu ya ke Sehyuk hyung?"

Taeyang menggeleng. "Tak perlu. Nanti sepertinya aku akan menginap ke dorm A."

"Kenapa?"

"Ntahlah, ingin saja. Yasudah ayok buruan! Keburu kemaleman!"

"Sipdeeh!"

ㅡo00oㅡ

Yoonchul dan Taeyang benar-benar bahagia saat mereka tidak memakai penyamaran sama sekali tapi orang-orang sekitar tidak ada yang sadar kalau mereka adalah member dari boy group terkece /?. Hanya beberapa penjual yang mereka kunjungi yang sadar. Bahkan ada yang minta foto bareng.

Taeyang memakan gulalinya dengan lucu sambil melihat-lihat toko-toko indoor yang berjejer disana. Matanya menemukan toko baju dan sepatu. Ia langsung masuk kesana bahkan meninggalkan Yoonchul. Yoonchul segera menyusul Taeyang.

"Hyung mau beli apaa?"

"Mau beli sesuatu buat Jiho."

"Jiho?"

Taeyang mengangguk. "Iyap."

Yoonchul mengernyit, seakan tidak suka. "Kenapa tiba-tiba?"

"Ntahlah. Sudah aku ingin memilih-milih dulu." Taeyang memakan sisa gulalinya yang memang tinggal sedikit dan membuangnya ketempat sampah terdekat. Lalu ia mulai melihat-lihat baju disana.

Matanya langsung menangkap kemeja kotak-kotak tipis merah yang sudah satu pasang dengan sneakers putih. Ia langsung membayangkan Jiho menggunakan pakaian itu.

Aduh, kok pikirannya ke Jiho terus ya?

"Yoonchul, menurutmu ini cocok tidak, untuk Jiho?"

Yoonchul melihat kemeja kotak-kotak yang Taeyang tunjukan, lalu mengangguk. Kemeja itu memang cocok untuk Jiho. Jiho punya banyak kemeja jenis seperti itu.

"Kubelikan ini saja kali ya?"

"Ya sudah hyung. Menurutku itu bagus."

Ujar Yoonchul mulai bete. Ia lalu melihat-lihat kearah lain. Dan matanya berhenti disebuah beanie rajut berwarna hitam polos. Ia langsung mengambilnya.

"Taeyang hyung?"

"Hey aku sudah dikasir!"

Yoonchul menoleh kearah kasir dan langsung menghampiri Taeyang. Si bartender/ngaco/plis gue gatau namanya apaan/ sudah membungkus barang yang dibeli Taeyang kedalam plastik besar.

"Kau beli apa saja, hyung?" Tanya Yoonchul sambil mengeluarkan dompetnya dan mengeluarkan selembar seratus ribu won dan selembar lima puluh ribu won lalu memberikannya pada bartender tersebut.

"Kemeja dan sneakers."

"Ohh."

"Ini barangnya. Terimakasih sudah mau berkunjung. Semoga Topp Dogg semakin sukses!" Kata si bartender. Taeyang dan Yoonchul sontak menoleh pada perempuan yang bekerja sebagai bartender.

"Terima kasih banyak yaa!" Kata Taeyang sambil tersenyum lalu keluar dari toko itu.

"Langsung pulang, hyung?"

"Iyap. Aku sudah capek. Yok pulang."

ㅡo00oㅡ

"Dibilangin jangan malem-malem. Bandel amat ye!" Sehyuk mulai mengomeli Yoonchul.

"Ih sudahlah Sehyuk-ah! Aku yang minta ke pasar malam dulu! Ngapain sih ngomel-ngomel. Kayak emak-emak."

Sehyuk melotot pada Yoonchul dan beralih menatap Taeyang.

"Belanjaan buat siapa?"

"Jiho. Kau pengen banget ya? Minta aja sama Sangdo."

Wajah Sehyuk langsung merah padam. Kenapa sih semua member jodoh-jodohin dia sama Sangdo?

"By the way, Sehyuk, hari ini aku akan tidur disini. Yoonchul, pulanglah, sampaikan salamku untuk semuanya. Plus salam dari Sehyuk untuk Sangdo."

Yoonchul mengangguk dan mengangkat jempolnya sedangkan Sehyuk melotot tak percaya.

Baru saja Sehyuk ingin menahan Yoonchul, tapi pria setinggi tiang itu sudah lebih dulu pergi. Sehyuk mengacak rambutnya frustasi. "Woi Taeyang! Kenapa sih kau itu!"

Taeyang terkekeh kecil. "Kenapa sih? Sudah ah aku mau tidur. Ambilkan kasur lipatnya dong."

"Ambilah sendiri." Ketus Sehyuk. Taeyang melotot. "Ngelawan sama hyungmu?"

"Aish baiklah."

Sehyuk mendengus kesal lalu masuk ke kamar Hojoon-Jiho-Sanggyun-Byungjoo. Sehyuk mendapati Jiho yang masih tengkurap dengan earphone yang bertengger ditelinganya. Matanya juga masih fokus pada layar ponselnya.

"Jiho, kenapa belom tidur?"

"Eh? Hyung." Jiho langsung bangun terduduk(?) juga melepas earphone-nya. "Belum hyung, masih ngecek-in mention di twitter. Lucu-lucu. Rata-rata semuanya tentang HanJoo. Aku gatau HanJoo itu apaan."

"HanJoo itu Hansol Byungjoo lah. Siapa lagi."

"Oh begitu.. By the way, kenapa kesini hyung? Tumben amat?"

"Mau ngambilin kasur lipet buat Taeyang."

"What?!"

Sehyuk mengangguk. "Lebay amat sih, Taeyang tidur disini hari ini." Kata Sehyuk.

"Kenapa?"

"Mana kutahu. Tanyakan sendiri."

"Baiklah. Dia bawa hapenya gak?"

"Kayaknya enggak. Dia aja tidur pake celana jeans."

Jiho beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan berlari keluar, menuju lemari mereka. Sehyuk mengernyit bingung. Anak ini dari tadi sore gak waras amat kalo berhubungan dengan Taeyang.

Oh iya dia baru inget tentang hipotesanya siang tadi.

Jiho naksir Taeyang.

Sehyuk keluar dengan membawa kasur lipat untuk Taeyang yang sedang duduk disofa sambil mandang ponselnya.

Ponselnya.

Ponsel Sehyuk.

"TAEYANG HOW DARE U TO DO THAT!"

Taeyang tertawa. "Sudah kuduga kau itu naksir sama Sangdo."

"Heh! Berisik. Nih kasur lipetnya. Balikin hape gue!"

Taeyang ngulurin tangannya dan ngembaliin ponsel Sehyuk. "Tadi yang lari ke kamar mandi siapa?"

Sehyuk mengambil ponselnya dengan cara merampas. "Bukan kekamar mandi. Ke lemari dia."

"Siapa?"

"Shin Jiho. Sudah ya aku mau tidur dulu. Bye Taeyang."

"Gila ya lo gak ngasih gue selimut!" Taeyang menggerutu saat Sehyuk sudah masuk kamarnya bersama Hyunho juga Hyosang.

Taeyang juga bingung. Dia bener-bener gabetah tidur pake celana jeans. Masa iya dia harus telanjang kaki?

"Taeyang hyung?"

Taeyang mengangkat kepalanya dan mendapati Jiho yang menggunakan piyama sapi kesayangannya tengah berdiri didepannya.

"Jiho. Kok belum tidur?"

"Belum hyung. Gabisa tidur. Btw, ini."

Jiho memberikan tiga lipatan kain kepada Taeyang. Taeyang tersenyum menerimanya. Itu adalah sepasang piyama dan selimut.

"Terima kasih Jiho. Sana tidur. Kantung matamu semakin besar kau tahu?"

Jiho hanya mengangguk sambil mengusap tengkuknya. "Iya nanti. Hyung cepatlah ganti baju. Toiletnya kosong kok."

"Ok."

Taeyang berjalan ke kamar mandi, sebelum masuk tentu saja ia menyalakan lampunya karena ia takut gelep. Asli.

Saat Taeyang sudah keluar dari kamar mandi, ia melihat Jiho yang masih duduk disofa ruang tv sambil nonton film bunuh-bunuhan. 'Gila tuh bocah, nonton beginian malem-malem'

"Jiho-ah, kenapa belum tidur? Dan kenapa nonton film gituan?"

Jiho menoleh ke Taeyang yang berdiri disebelahnya.

"Bosan hyung. Aku tidak bisa tidur."

"Memikirkan sesuatu ya?"

Jiho mengangguk pelan. Ia menjilat bibir bawahnya, gugup. Sungguh ia baru ngeh kalo ia sedang berbicara dengan seorang Kim Taeyang, bukan Park Sehyuk apalagi Seo Sangwon.

"Mikirin apa?"

Sepertinya, Taeyang sudah benar-benar lupa tentang label 'the most awkward member' yang diberikan member lain pada mereka berdua saat interview di Singapura.

"Bukan apa-apa. Aku tidur duluan hyung."

Jiho langsung menekan tombol merah di remote yang ia pegang dan segera pergi ke kamar. Taeyang menatap pintu kamar Jiho yang baru saja tertutup. Lalu ia teringat sesuatu.

"Duh, lupa bilang Jiho tentang hadiahnya. Huft."

Karena Taeyang memang tidak membawa ponselnya, ia langsung bergelung didalam selimut dan langsung terlelap.

ㅡo00oㅡ

Taeyang menerjapkan matanya berkali-kali. Tapi yang ia lihat hanyalah hitam. Tidak ada cahaya sama sekali. Ini tak mungkin mati lampu bukan? Kalaupun mati lampu, akan ada cahaya bulan. Tapi ini pagi, terbukti dari tangannya yang merasakan hangatnya sinar mentari pagi.

Ia ingin mengulet, tapi ia merasa tangannya diikat.

Pikirannya mulai kalang kabut. Ia mencoba menggerakan kakinya, dan gotcha! Sesuai dengan ketakutannya, kakinya juga diikat.

"Hey? Ada orang disini?"

"Oh, kau sudah bangun?"

Tubuh Taeyang meremang mendengar suara yang ia tidak kenal. Apakah ia diculik?

Tidak-mungkin.

"S-siapa?"

Orang itu tidak menjawab pertanyaan Taeyang dan malah berbicara yang membuat Taeyang semakin takut.

"Kau tau? Bos ku sangat terobsesi denganmu. Sekarang ia dalam perjalanan kesini. Bersiaplah."

"Ap-apa maksudmu?!"

"Kau tahu pistol?"

Taeyang semakin bergidik saat mendengar nada bicara orang itu semakin menyeramkan. "A-aku tahu."

"Bosku akan membawa alat itu, dan menembakmu. Kau harus menerimanya, Kim Tae Yang!"

Kriek.

Taeyang makin merinding pas denger bunyi pintu dibuka. Dia beneran diculik. Dan dia, bakal dibunuh?

Duh, hadiahnya buat Jiho belom dia kasih dan masih ada dimeja ruang depan dorm A!

Duh, masih sempet-sempetnya mikir Jiho.

"Kerja bagus, Park." Ujar suara yang setengah asing, membuat dahi Taeyang mengernyit. Suara itu hanya seperti lelaki yang ia kenal, namun mengenakan masker hingga suaranya tersamarkan.

"Kim Taeyang, nama yang cantik secantik yang punya."

Orang yang baru masuk ke ruang yang ntahlah apaan itu memegang tangan Taeyang. Taeyang menelan ludahnya gugup saat tangan itu menyentuhkan benda diatas telapak tangannya. Itu pistol.

"K-kau siapa?"

"Park, buka penutup matanya."

Taeyang menahan nafasnya saat orang yang dipanggil Park itu melepas penutup matanya. Taeyang berusaha memfokuskan pandangannya lagi. Dan pandangannya jatuh pada lelaki berpakaian rapih, masker hitam dan beanie yang menutupi hingga dahinya, hingga yang terlihat hanya matanya, sipit.

Orang itu menggerak-gerakan pistolnya dengan gerakan memutar pada jari telunjuknya, lalu mengetuk-ngetukan pistolnya pada telapak tangannya. Matanya bergerak, seakan memasang ekspresi mengejek pada Taeyang yang semakin takut.

"Sudah siap menerima tembakanku, hm?" Tanya orang itu. Taeyang menahan nafasnya, tidak bisa menjawab. Orang itu mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Taeyang.

Deg.

Taeyang tahu mata itu.

Mata milik salah satu dongsaengnya di group Topp Dogg.

Mata Shin Jiho.

"J-jiho?"

Orang ituㅡJihoㅡtertawa mengejek. Ia melepas masker hitamnya. "Oh, ternyata Taeyang hyung sudah tahu aku yang sebenarnya."

Taeyang membulatkan matanya. "Jiho ini tidak lucu sama sekali. Lepaskan aku!"

"Untuk apa? Apa melepaskanmu itu penting?" Jiho menatap Taeyang mengejek, bikin Taeyang kesel sekaligus takut.

Jiho meletakan pistol yang ia pegang di pelipis Taeyang, dan bergerak ke dahi, lalu ke dada Taeyang. "Enaknya kutembak dimana ya?"

Taeyang benar-benar merinding setengah mati. Sejak kapan Jiho jadi psikopat begitu? Baru tadi malam Jiho berbuat baik padanya, meminjamkan sesetel piyama dan selimut. Bahkan piyamanya masih digunakan Taeyang sampai sekarang.

"Jiho! Kau gila ya?"

"Berhenti bicara hyung! Biarkan aku berpikir! Kalau ku tembak di pelipis, rasanya terlalu aneh. Di dahi? Tidak seru. Berarti di dada saja kali ya?" Kata Jiho, bener-bener bikin Taeyang bergidik ngeri. Shin Jiho psikopat.

Taeyang menahan nafasnya saat Jiho mencondongkan pistolnya tepat didada Jiho. Ada jarak sih, tapi tetep aja bikin degdegan. Apalagi posisi dia lagi diiket. Gimana mau kabur?

"Jiho kau sudah gila ya?"

"Ssst diem hyung. Mending hyung siap-siap deh. Kutarik ya pelatuknya."

Taeyang merasa udara disekitarnya benar-benar hilang saat matanya menangkap jari Jiho mulai menarik pelatuk pistol itu.

"Jiho berhenti!"

"Ngapain berhenti kalo aku sudah difinal hyung?"

Taeyang bukannya menutup matanya saat bunyi DOR! masuk kegendang telinganya, malah membuka lebar-lebar matanya. Lalu ia menangis seperti orang bodoh, karena Jiho tidak menembak dirinya, namun ke sesuatu yang berada tepat diatas kepalanya yang sialnya Taeyang tidak tahu. Sesuatu itu mengeluarkan banyak bunga lily hingga menghujani Taeyang.

Jiho tertawa keras melihat Taeyang menangis keras sebagai pelampiasan rasa lega. Jiho mendekati Taeyang dan memeluk lelaki bertubuh mungil itu dengan sayang.

"Maafkan aku hyung. Kau takut beneran ya?"

"SIAPA YANG TIDAK TAKUT MELIHAT DONGSAENG-NYA YANG BARU SEMALAM BERBUAT BAIK TIBA-TIBA MENJADI PSIKOPAT, IDIOT!"

Taeyang memukul punggung Jiho dan menangis keras didalam pelukannya. Jiho tertawa dan mempererat pelukannya.

"Seratus bunga lily untukmu hyung. Seperti rules yang diberi tahu Hyunho hyung tadi, kau harus menerimanya, dan menerima cintaku." Kata Jiho yang dibalas pukulan Taeyang lagi.

"Jadi itu Hyunho? Dasar dongsaeng kurang ajar! Siapa yang memberimu ide seperti ini, bodoh?"

"Film semalam hahaha." Tawa Jiho. "Oh iya, tadi itu bukan pertanyaan tapi permintaan dan aku memaksa."

"Apa-apaan kau! Kenapa kau pakai cara ini sih? Ada cara yang lebih simpel kau tahu?"

Jiho tertawa kecil. "Aku itu anti-mainstream."

"Dasar menyebalkan!"

Taeyang semakin mempererat pelukannya pada Jiho. "Aku mencintaimu, Jiho." Bisik Taeyang pelan.

"Aku juga."

ㅡENDㅡ

**[Omake + Teaser Chapter 4]**

"Jiho."

Jiho yang sedang duduk tenang dihalaman belakang dorm A langsung menoleh kearah suara, mendapati Taeyang yang sudah mandi ada di depan pintu belakang. Jiho hanya tersenyum. Taeyang ikut membalas tersenyum lalu menghampiri Jiho dan duduk disebelahnya.

Jiho tersentak kaget karena Taeyang menyenderkan kepalanya dibahunya.

"H-hyung?"

"Apa?"

"A-anniyo."

"Kenapa jadi gugup gitu?"

Jiho menjilat bibirnya yang tiba-tiba terasa kering. "Kau menerimaku, hyung?"

"Bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang itu permintaan dan kau memaksa?"

Seulas senyum menghiasi bibir Jiho. Jiho langsung memeluk Taeyang lagi. "Terima kasih, hyung. Padahal tadi aku bercanda."

"Kkk sama-sama. Dan, oh, aku menaruh sesuatu di kasurmu."

"Apa itu?"

"Adadeh."

Taeyang kembali menyamankan posisinya menyender pada Jiho.

Ia baru mendapat jawabannya kenapa ia sering memikirkan Jiho akhir-akhir ini.

Ia menyukai pria menyebalkan itu.

"Hyung, bagaimana dengan Yoonchul hyung?" Tanya Jiho. Taeyang tersenyum.

"Aku sudah mengatakan hal ini padanya, dan ia mengucapkan selamat padaku dan mengatakan sesuatu yang membuatku terkejut setengah mati."

Jiho mengelus lengan kiri Taeyang. "Apa?"

"Ia menyukai Sanggyun."

"WHAT?!"

**Chapter 4: First Love [NakTom]****ㅡ****COMING SOON!**

MAAP KETERLAMBATAN APDET HOHO. Padahal pas ditelantarin, ini udah 3/4 jadi. Terus pas liat tanggal, baru ngeh telat 1 bulan! ;-; maapkan ya.

Chapter depan NakTom. Terus bingung siapa lagi buat ch selanjutnya. Btw Gohn cocok siapa sih? Soalnya aku cuma ngeship gohnsol tapi hansol udah jadi seme nya bjoo :(((

Kalian tau gak? Ide chapter ini milik dhana aka **kiddosatan** aka instagyeom(twt). Thanks a lot for give me this idea jahahaha:3 terus tentang tembak2an dikasih sama temen2 sekelasku pake emot whats app hahahaah:3

Gimana gimana hasilnya? Jadi bisa dibilang ini kolaborasi antara suyanq, dhana, dan anak kelasan aku wkwkwkw.

Yaudah review dehh:3

xoxo, sooiceu。


End file.
